Hearts On Fire
by Cianovonjo
Summary: The world is not a good place to be a mutant. With Sentinels stalking the streets, the government kidnapping mutants left and right, and more than half of the mutant population cured, there's little hope to be found. But sometimes beautiful distractions like love can be it's own reward. Follow Addison as he finds love and himself. SLASH. OC. M/M. OMC/M. ColossusxOMC.
1. 1- Days of Future Now

**WARNINGS:** This story is a slash story, meaning its content describes homosexual relationships and sex. I do not own the X-Men franchise (the books, the movies, the comics, or the cartoons) as they are property of Marvel, Stan Lee, and FOX Entertainment. I do however own the main character. Although this story is rated M, the sex will not appear for a while so if you're reading to get your rocks off, this is probably not the best story to read. There's violence, graphic language, sex, and war. This isn't one of those stories where the two characters instantly fall in love and have sex, there is a buildup. Also, at the beginning of each chapter, there will be a cast and character list of those I've chosen to depict the characters. These are my personal choices and if you don't agree, feel free to debate them but I probably won't change them. If it bothers you so badly, imagine them as whoever you like. So just sit back and read the story of 2 (well really it's more like 3 or 6) mutants and their trials and tribulations. Thank you and enjoy.

**CHAPTER 1: Days of Future Now**

*The X-Men universe depicted in this story is my own creation comprised of elements from the comic books, the Ultimate comic books, all 4 movies, and pieces of my own imagination. This universe, similar to Marvel's Ultimate Universe, is made to simplify the events of all the aforementioned mediums so the existence of magic, aliens, and alternate universes no longer exist. Furthermore, this universe is set in modern day with only slight modifications such as advanced technology and is slightly dystopic. Finally, I will not put any mutant in my story who's not one of the 198 or who hasn't been repowered.

_In 1095, Pope Urban II authorized the first crusade to cleanse Europe of the taint of paganism and poly theology but was actually the Vatican's way of not only ridding the world of pagans but the gods they worshiped, most of which were actually mutants being idolized._

_ 1580-1750, mutants were hunted, tried, and persecuted in an attempt to rid the world of "witches", the most popular, but certainly not the only instance of a witch hunt, were the trials that took place in Salem, Massachusetts._

_ 1861-1865, The American Civil War began to end the slavery of both blacks and mutants. The North whose tolerance of mutants, although not absolute, was less hostile than it had been in the South. The President wanted to abolish these violent acts (and possibly to gain popularity for a reelection) but when the South refused these ideals, a war began. Even in the midst of war, the President was reelected and shortly after, the war was ended. _

_ In 1865, President Abraham Lincoln was shot by John Wilkes Booth, a staunch anti-mutant terrorist, who saw Lincoln's acceptance of mutantcy in America as the decline of the strength of America and its morals._

_ In 1933 Adolf Hitler, a harsh anti-Semite and mutant hater went on a spree of imprisonment and death, claiming that his Aryan brothers needed to ban together to rid the country of anything that would destroy the foundations of its morality. The Jewish people were the first to be persecuted, and shortly many other minority groups were imprisoned in concentration camps as well, the second largest group being mutants._

_ Sometime during the 60's Wolverine, Sabretooth, Mystique, and several others are the first candidates for the newly formed Weapon X Project._

_ In 1962, mutants were the main orchestrators of the Cuban Missile Crisis. (see X-Men: First Class)_

_ In 1974, the government released its first prototype of the Sentinel Project, crafted from the blueprints of Bolivar Trask, near the Mississippi and Ohio River valleys. This hulking machine rampaged through 13 states, killing anyone with the X-Gene until finally being called back by Weapon X. It resulted in 330 deaths (both human and mutant) and the government covered the event up by using a natural disaster as a smokescreen. This was then labeled by the media as the Super Tornado Outbreak._

_ In 1975 in response to the knowledge that the government was building machines to destroy them, Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr created a safe-house to protect and house mutants from being hunted. The government saw this action as Xavier and Lensherr's attempt to build an army so using S.H.I.E.L.D. to gain their trust, the government funds and heavily monitors the activities of Xavier House._

_ In the early 1980s, S.W.O.R.D. creates Phase 1 of the mutant cure. Their first patient shows no signs of being cured but research showed it was in his system. Thinking he could be the catalyst for the release of the cure into the populace, they set him free. He eventually infected a number of people who spread the cure to others but the cure began killing people, mutant and human. The government, in an effort to cover up their own mistake, gave this cure the name AIDS and placed the blame on the homosexual community as a scapegoat._

_ In 1984, after Erik Lensherr and Xavier parted ways, Xavier turned his safe-house into a training ground as a countermeasure to the inevitable war happening between humans and mutants. This became the birth of the X-Men. His first official X-Men roster consisted of Sean Cassidy, also known as Banshee, Tessa "Sage" Fox, Calvin "Mimic" Rankin, Jonathon "Forge" Silvercloud, and Lucas Bishop. It would also be the birth of Erik's more radical group, The Brotherhood. Their first mission was to kill Bolivar Trask, a feat that they accomplished._

_ Sometime between 1987 and 1993, a new mutant group rose up and staked their claim in the "war". Called "The Hellfire Club" this group, unlike Xavier who hopes for mutant emancipation through diplomacy and Magneto who seeks to rule humans through force and manipulation, The Hellfire Club looks to be a part of the human world. Led by socialite and business tycoon Selene Gallio, they do business with humans, become government figures, and horde money, wealth, and stocks in order to be elite and in exchange, they are protected from persecution. But they don't do this for the sake of mutantkind; they do it for their own personal gain. Materialist and self-centered this group exploits the idea that "money makes the world go 'round."_

_ In 1995, Larry Trask, Bolivar's son, takes his fathers place in the research and development of the Sentinel Project and fast tracks his father's ideas._

_ By 1997, Weapon X has already built and tested 4 different Sentinel prototypes and 2 more cures. Xavier House is renamed to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and opened as a school for mutants._

_ Sometime in 1999, X-man Hank McCoy is captured and experimented on by Weapon X. Their tampering with his abilities made him stronger but also caused blue fur to sprout from his body. Because of his genius, he is highly resistant to the program's conditioning and he is released from the program after 2 years in captivity._

_ In 2000, Erik, now going under the moniker Magneto, builds a machine that would turn most of the city of New York into mutants. His plans were thwarted though by the X-Men. This event only furthered in revealing that mutants in fact exist to the general public and anti-mutant groups begin springing up. The biggest of which, Friends of Humanity, is built by Larry Trask's uncle Simon Trask. Magneto's first test subject, Senator Robert Kelly is turned into a mutant but the unnatural mutation causes his cells to break down and he dies. Magneto is arrested. (see X-men, the movie)_

_ In 2001, during Magneto's imprisonment, his protégé Mystique discovered that the government was going to distribute the latest Sentinel models to other countries. In response she plotted a terrorist attack on America. Her plan came into fruition in September of that year. She was successful in stopping the trading but in the process killed over 3,000 people._

_ In 2003, Magneto broke out of prison and returned to his mantle at the head of the Brotherhood. In his absence, Mystique impersonates Senator Kelly, using his platform to help the mutant cause. William Stryker, Bolivar's apprentice, attempts to wipe out all mutants using his mutant son. His plans were unsuccessful but the event succeeded in killing one of the X-Men's most valued members, Jean Grey and destroyed the morale of the team. (see X-Men 2)_

_ In 2005, a young girl named Katrina's powers of Hydrokinesis raged out of control in New Orleans, killing 1,300 people. S.H.I.E.L.D. was called in; the girl was taken away and never seen again._

_ In 2006, S.W.O.R.D. created a seemingly final mutant cure and offered it to the general public. They even make guns to administer it. Jean Grey is discovered not to be dead but returns as her darker personality, The Phoenix. She kills Charles Xavier and with the help of The Brotherhood, destroys hundreds along with the labs creating the cure. In the aftermath, she too is killed. Shortly thereafter it is discovered the cure wasn't permanent and mutants begin gaining their powers back. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters closes its door. (see X-Men: The Last Stand)_

_Later this year, a young British mutant named Elizabeth Braddock is captured by Weapon X and taken to their facilities. There they lobotomize her, taking her brain and implanting it into the body of one of their brain dead agents. The operation is successful and Betsy Braddock is given the name Psylocke and placed under Weapon X's control. With her psychic abilities and the skills of her host body, she's trained as a deadly weapon._

_ In 2007, the real Senator Kelly returns, seemingly in control of his new abilities. Magneto's goal was to make him "walk a mile in a mutant's shoes" but the transformation only furthered in deepening Kelly's hate towards mutants. He backs the plans of Trask and pushes for the Mutant Registration Act. Heir to the Worthington fortune, Warren Worthington III is taken by the Friends of Humanity. They rip his wings from his body and leave him to die in Central Park. Weapon X soon intervenes and takes the injured mutant to their facilities where they outfit him with new techno-organic wings and a will to obey their orders._

_ In 2008, S.W.O.R.D. finalizes the mutant cure, using both the blood from the original test subject and new blood from a mutant girl named Terrigen. This cure is oxidized and released into the air, quickly spreading around the world. This event, known by most as M-Day, reduced the mutant population from millions to about 2,000. 1,198 to be exact. Senator Kelly is among the mutants who are cured. Reports of people mysteriously drowning, being crushed by heavy objects, and falling from the sky began pouring in. Some mutants proved immune to the cure, others were rendered completely powerless. There were also cases in which mutants powers were weakened instead of completely disappearing and a few cases of the mutants growing stronger. With the cure now a part of the world's air supply, mutant births are completely unheard of. Those with physical mutations have also been met with varying results as some of them lose all signs of mutation while others keep their physical mutations but not the powers attributed to them. Magneto refuses to allow these people into his ranks but he does open up his base of operations, an island known as Genosha, to the mutant public promising freedom and liberation._

_ In 2010, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is reopened and renamed the Xavier-Grey Institute. The Institute allows ex-mutants with physical mutations to remain at the school._

_ In late 2012, the X-Men infiltrate a Weapon X compound and free several mutants from Weapon X's hold, including Psylocke and Warren Worthington III (now known as Archangel). The process of ridding them of the program's mind control has left them comatose but slowly recovering._

_ In 2013, the final Sentinel robot is dispatched. This version of the robot is slimmer and smaller than its predecessors but no less dangerous. This design is shipped across the world to every major city and a worldwide curfew is enforced to protect humans. The Sentinels patrol the streets after midnight, killing anyone containing an X-Gene. The President is unaware that the Sentinels are in place to destroy mutants. To his knowledge, they simply protect humans using minimal force._

_ Sometime during the beginning of 2014, a new drug called Mist hits the streets. When taken by humans, Mist heightens brain activity temporarily giving them enhanced conditioning. Unfortunately, the more they take it, the heavier the strain on their minds and bodies, causing muscle atrophy, brain damage, paralysis, and death. There have been many reports of humans dying from the drug wearing off while they were in dangerous situations. In mutants, the drug enhances the mutants pre-existing abilities, making them stronger and more powerful. The drug, though, is highly addictive and is usually detrimental to the mutant taking it. _

Mutants have existed possibly since Man walked the Earth. But back then, there was so few of them, other explanations could rationalize their existence. Aliens, Witches, and Bigfoot were all human's need to explain away a simple genetic mutation in a time where this knowledge was unheard of. When mutants could not hide who they were, their families would ship them to carnivals where they were treated as freak shows and morbid entertainment. But just as humanity flourished, so did mutantkind and this time they learned how to blend in with everyday society, living in the shadows of human ignorance. They became your mother, your father, your best friends, and your lovers while humans were blissfully unaware of there presence.

Despite the fact that the general public was unaware of the growth of mutation within human beings, the government was fully aware, even utilizing mutants and their extraordinary powers to achieve the government's goals. And this relationship wasn't entirely one-sided. Whenever there was a mutant power outbreak, the government simply covered it up and paid off anyone who witnessed it...or wiped their minds clean using the many telepaths in their employ. Many of the tragedies and natural disasters that were caused by mutants were explained away by the government. But when mutantkind became too much to handle, the government created a separate branch specifically dedicated to protecting mankind for any mutant threat. This was how Weapon X was formed. Within Weapon X, a subgroup called S.H.I.E.L.D. was created. It was the task of S.H.I.E.L.D. to eliminate any mutant threat as quickly and quietly as possible using any means necessary. They kept employing powerful, patriotic mutants who saw a niche in the security that being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. brought with it but unknown to them, S.H.I.E.L.D.s purposes were not for the benefit of mutants. S.H.I.E.L.D. was just a cover-up for what was actually happening to the mutants that were detained by its agents. They were being murdered and experimented on by Weapon X. Headed and overseen by Senator Bolivar Trask, the organization was the governments way of aggressively trying to figure out how mutants ticked and how to use them for themselves. Using all manner of brainwashing and power tampering, Weapon X bolstered the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. with mindless mutant assassins.

But Weapon X had other ideas in mind. Their true objective was the eradication of mutantkind. Bolivar Trask, an ex-military scientist trained with a genius intellect and a hatred for the unknown drew up intricate blueprints for machines designed to hunt and exterminate anyone possessing an X-Gene, the gene said to be responsible for mutation. These machines would later be built under the leadership of Bolivar's son, Larry, whose hatred of mutants was only exacerbated by his father's death at the hands of the mutant supremacist Magneto. Larry, more driven and cunning than his father set his sights further. With multiple degrees in Chemistry, Genetics, and Engineering, Larry developed yet another subgroup of Weapon X made to destroy mutants named S.W.O.R.D. This one, funded by Worthington Pharmaceuticals and the Kelly Administration, was bent on creating a cure for mutations.

My name is Addison Santiago and I live and go to school at the Xavier-Grey Institute. Even though my school is packed with mutants, it's not that different from any other boarding school. We have dorm rooms, each with 2 students per room, we have classes that must be attended everyday, and we have rules in place to maintain order within our little society. Sure, most schools don't have a hangar under the basketball court, a simulation training room in the basement, or attacks from outside forces almost every week but don't we all have our problems?

At the Institute, we have the "in-crowd" like any other high school but here popularity isn't based on looks or money, especially when half the students are physically mutated and most of us don't have any money. In my school, it's all about power. The stronger your powers are, the more popular you are. But strangely enough, too much power puts you at the bottom, like David Haller. He's the late Professor Xavier's son but with his multiple personalities, each with their own unique power, most people fear him and keep a wide berth from him. Our reigning royalty is Julian Keller and the Stepford sisters. Julian Keller, an extremely talented telekinetic, is on the fast track to becoming an X-Men. In my school, becoming an X-Man is the highest honor anyone can have. It means you're out there fighting on the front lines for what's left of the mutant race and that makes you a hero. Occasionally a student with useful talents is allowed to come on missions with the X-Men but until you get a uniform, you're not an official member. Julian has been on several missions with the X-Men and with his cocky swag and know-it-all personality, every guy wants to be his friend and every girl wants to fuck him. The Stepford sisters, Sophie, Phoebe, Irma, Celeste, and Esme, are the favorites of Emma Frost, our headmistress. The five sisters are both beautiful and creepy with their ability to speak, walk, and act in complete unison. Their telepathy is unrivaled by any of the other students and when they walk through the school, crowds part. To add insult to injury, Julian has dated at least 3 of the sisters but with the Stepfords, it's basically like being with one of them.

I'm not one of the in-crowd. As a matter of fact, I'm not even on their radar. My power isn't particularly strong and most people don't even believe I have a power since no one else can hear him but me. Add to the fact that Ms. Frost took me from a mental institution, most of the students lump me in with David Haller which is fine with me. I honestly don't really even know what my power is. It's not one of the more common, useful powers like telepathy, telekinesis, enhanced strength, speed, or a healing factor. No, mine is much odder than that. My power is Frank.

Frank is my "imaginary friend", well as friendly as an imaginary person can be, but it's hard to believe he isn't a delusion of my own making since even I can't see him. But I can hear him. All the time. He never shuts up, always going on about the naked girls he's seen or the juicy tidbits he's gleaned from overheard conversations. Sometimes I think he talks just to hear his own voice...if he can hear his own voice.

The first time I heard Frank, I was about 12 and when I told my parents, initially my mother, a psychiatrist, saw this as a coping mechanism to the lose of my twin brother but as time passed the conversations appeared, to my parents, to be getting more intense. When it didn't seem like I was growing out of it, my parents took me to a therapist where I was diagnosed with severe depression and schizophrenia and they put me on a myriad of medications. By 14, I was taking 7 pills a day and I still wasn't getting better so my parents had me committed to a mental institution. I stayed there for 2 of the longest years of my life until the day Emma Frost showed up and took me away. I don't really talk to my parents anymore, which is fine by me. After my brother Damek died of brain cancer as a child, my parents changed. They were once loving and doting but when Damek died, both began pouring themselves into their work and ignored me and each other. Now I call once a month just to remind them that they still have one son but I will probably never go back to Chicago to visit them. It's just too hard on all on us.

Frank isn't entirely bad. He can interact with physical things when he wants to and telepaths can't read him so he's good at sneaking around undetected. Although this is sometimes a problem since Frank is a known voyeur and gossip monger. He's constantly telling me other people's secrets even though I've told him over and over again that I don't care.

Aside from Frank, my other friends at the Institute are Doug Ramsey, Sarah Rushman, and Japheth Lefu. We're the outcasts and the undesirables. My roommate Doug is unpopular because with his ability to understand and decipher all language, he is considered powerless. But what many don't know is that Doug can also read body language, allowing him to counteract any physical attack aimed at him. He's also incredibly smart and a genius at computers as if they speak the same language. He's actually kind of cute in that nerdy kind of way but he's much too sweet for my taste. Besides, he has a huge crush on Sarah, something she's completely oblivious of. Sarah isn't a mutant...well, not anymore. When M-Day happened Sarah lost her ability to grow super dense bones and pull them from her body like weapons. But even though she lost this ability, the bones that had grown from her never disappeared. So now she's what we call a "Rem" or an ex-mutant who has retained their physical mutation. She likes to act tough and brash but she once confessed to me that it's very painful for her to constantly have to support the heavy bones covering her body. Japheth is probably in our group because most people find his powers a little gross. He has these 2 large metal slugs that act as his stomach. They go around eating everything and when they climb back into his body, they enhance his size, strength, stamina, and endurance. The last year and a half I've been here at the Institute, they've been like family to me. A highly dysfunctional, completely inappropriate, all over the place, mess of a family but my family nonetheless.

At the Institute, we're taught to use our powers for the good of human and mutantkind, to protect humans from the mutants who seek to destroy them. But with our numbers constantly dwindling and mutant birth almost non existent, I don't quite believe Xavier's dream. Humans have basically declared war against us and while we're sitting around in seclusion trying to become one in their world, the Sentinels stalk the streets killing mutants and the very air we breathe has the power to turn us human. I hate sitting around doing nothing but what can I do? I can't leave because I have nowhere else to go and I don't have the power to rage a one man war against the government. So for now, I must smile and nod when they tell us the praises of fighting for Xavier's dream.

The Institute is luckily protected by some kind of technology that cloaks us, which I've never understood since it's now common knowledge that the Institute houses mutants. After M-Day, our headmasters Scott Summers and Emma Frost decided that with so few of us left, they would publicly announce the whereabouts of the Institute in the hopes that it would draw more mutants into its protection, which it did. There's students here from all over the world, one being Japheth. He came to us from South Africa and I couldn't be happier that he did.

We are allowed off the grounds but we must be ever vigilant of time. If we stay out past curfew, we risk our own lives and the lives of the X-Men who will undoubtedly come looking for you.

I know my world sounds bleak and hopeless but in a world where humans hate and fear you, the only thing you can do is survive.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I wouldn't really consider this an actual chapter but more of an introduction to my X-men universe and my character. Which is why I won't be posting an official chapter until more interest in the story is built. I decided since the movie comes out next week, I'll give it a week before I post the first chapter.

So now that my schedule has freed back up, I can now start writing the new story. With this, I wanted to create my own world by taking everything I like about the different versions of the X-Men and getting rid of the things I didn't. For me, I thought it was a smart move to have M-Day happen because the X Universe had gotten too cluttered with characters with no good backstory or good reason as to why they were in the comics in the first place. But the whole House of M thing and the Scarlet Witch magic mutant thing, while entertaining, I felt was a little strange. I've also never been a fan of comics that mix themes. I've always felt X-Men was more science fiction than fantasy so I never liked the inclusion of magic so I did away with that and I'm over aliens at the moment so I got rid of that too.

I wrote this chapter back in March so I was well into the third chapter when Fox released their timeline for the new X-Men movie and it was interesting to see how much our two timelines meshed. I chose to publish this story before the movie partly so that any similarities found people won't say I took from the movie and also because I want to slowly tailor my story to fit whatever happens in the film if possible.

I referenced a lot of things from the main universe and twisted them such as Weapon X, S.H.I.E.L.D., S.W.O.R.D., Terrigen Mists, and the drug Banshee to fit more with how I wanted my story to go. I also knew I wanted the Sentinels to feature in the story but not be a main problem. I didn't want to be typical like a lot of the X-Men OC fiction I've read by 1. Making the Brotherhood the enemy, and 2. Making the main character incredibly powerful. I shied away from giving Addison telepathy, telekinesis, elemental, or weather control because they've all been done to DEATH!

When it comes to his love interest, I hate doing popular, typical characters and I knew who I wanted him to be with (I won't reveal that until later) but I'm also aware people are less likely to read a story if they aren't familiar with the character so I picked someone who makes sense (Colossus) since he's gay in the Ultimate universe. I didn't want it to be Cyclops, Wolverine, Iceman, or Gambit because again these pairings have been done to death.

Also to clarify, Weapon X is the main government mutant threat branch. S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D. are both different off shoots of the Weapon X Program.

I have a list of what real people I imagine the characters looking like but I will only reveal them as they appear since there's so many of them so as of right now, I will tell you that Addison looks like model Dawid Auguscik.

I gave Japheth a last name since he doesn't have one in the comics. "Lefu" means 'sickness'.


	2. 2- Stormclouds and Cigarettes

******PART 1: THE AWAKENING**

**CHAPTER 2: Stormclouds and Cigarettes**

Addison Santiago- Dawid Auguscik (17)

Douglas "Cypher" Ramsey- Julian Stahler (16)

Sarah "Marrow" Rushman- Jena Malone (16)

Japheth "Maggot" Lefu- Adonis Bosso (17)

David "Legion" Haller- Ash Stymest (19)

Alison "Dazzler" Blaire- Freja Beha (17)

Ororo "Storm" Munroe- Lupita Nyong'o (27)

_It was the rain outside battering the tall windows of St. Dymphna's high arched windows that awoke me. A crash of thunder shook the entire building, lighting up the darkness of the stark white room I lay in. In the light of day, you could see the reality of the hospital's severity etched in it's very framework- the rust climbing up the white painted metal pipes hanging above my head, the mildew growing in the corners of the wall, and the bloodstains of past patients that just wouldn't come out. The smell of antiseptic burned my nose as I looked down at the restraints holding my ankles and wrists to the bed underneath me. I wasn't surprised; the nurses had learned early on that the only way to medicate me was forcefully. They had tried countless times to give me the opportunity to take my pills myself but I knew I wasn't crazy so I refused to take them. When they'd tried to make me take them, I would always fight them. I'd broken 2 of the orderly's noses, blacked 2 eyes, and ripped a patch of hair out of Nurse Ghazikhanian's head. So now they strapped me to this bed every day for the last 2 years until I was properly sedated._

_ But tonight was different; I didn't have to struggle as my wrists slipped right out of the restraints. I easily pulled myself out of the bed and threw my legs over to one side, my bare feet touching the cold cement floor as another clasp of thunder rumbled and lightning forked across the sky. I was dressed in the same scratchy puce scrubs that every patient was forced to wear, distinguished from the blinding white ones the nurses had to wear. As I stood, I noticed my roommate wasn't in his bed. He was a manic depressive hyper bipolar named Christian Snow who masturbated all the time and quite loudly. He was cute in that blonde waif model kind of way and I usually enjoyed the show which I think got him off even faster._

_ I walked towards the large metal door with the tiny glass window, expecting it to be locked tight but as I pulled the handle, the door creaked noisily open. I froze, expecting my doctor, Dr. Essex, to come running at me with a syringe of morphine but when nothing happened I stepped out into the dark hallway. I couldn't remember anything before I'd fallen asleep but I knew I couldn't have possibly slept past midnight when everything was locked down. I padded down the long hallway towards the nurse's station, the sound of my feet slapping against the floor as I moved. Every time I passed a patient's door, though, they all lay wide open and completely empty. No Kenneth Hale who liked to defecate and fling it at the nurses, no Jimaine who believed she had the magical ability to keep demons away, and no Evan who thought he was an Egyptian god by the name of En Sabah Nur._

_ When I reached the nurse's station, it was empty. None of the nurse's was there, not even Steve who had a huge crush on me. He was a big black man whose stomach stuck out oddly from his otherwise thin body. He had yellow teeth and bad breath but every time it was time to tie me down, there was always a guarantee he would pinch my ass or his hand would graze my dick. The small television on the counter looked like the Spice Channel on a basic cable TV; it was mostly static but when images did appear, they looked like pictures from my family's home videos. Shocked, I walked closer to make sure I wasn't imagining it but when I approached the television set, it shut off leaving the screen hot and black. In it's darkness I could see myself, my long brown hair messy and matted, dark circles hanging heavy under each eye but there was something odd about my reflection. There was someone behind me._

_ I spun quickly, my heart racing but there was no one behind me but the hallway I'd just walked down. I was thoroughly creeped out now but I'd come this far and I knew someone would soon be coming to take me back to my room. Across the nurse's station was the rec room or as I liked to call it, "The Waiting Room to Hell." It always smelled like a Wisconsin truck stop and it was filled with toys meant to keep five year-olds entertained. It was the saddest place I'd every seen. As I walked into the room, my foot hit something causing the object to slide forward. I strode towards the thing until I was standing over it. It was a silver mask that looked like a creepy rabbit's face._

"So now you remember me?"_ A voice said behind me. I turned at the sound, expecting to see a doctor or nurse but instead I saw myself. At first I thought I was looking in a mirror but it couldn't possibly be a mirror. The other me had short spiky hair, a large stitched scar curving across the right side of his head. He was wearing a navy blue suit and light blue paisley tie. The same suit and tie my mother had put on Damek when we buried him._

_ "Damek?" I asked as I moved towards him. This was my brother. I loved him but the emptiness in his expression scared me. He looked blank. He looked dead._

"Addison, why did you forget me?"_ He asked. The words seemed odd and delayed so that his lips moved out of sync from what he was saying._

_ "Damek, I could never forget you."_ _I replied as I moved even closer. He didn't move but he seemed further away from me than he was before. As I looked him over, he looked lighter as if someone was erasing him before my very eyes. "I won't forget you!"_ _I shouted._

_ An eerie smile spread across his blue lips. _

"Don't forget your promise Ad."_ He said, his body growing fainter._

_ I remembered his promise, I could never forget it. He was lying in that hospital bed, his body small and fragile in the bed that looked five times bigger than his 10 year old body. He looked over at me, tears in his bright green eyes, identical to my own. And I made him a promise I intended to keep._

_ He looked at me hard and for a minute, it looked like he saw me, _really _saw me as if someone injected life back into him._

"You promised to live."

* * *

"Addison! Wake up!"

Doug's insistent, slightly annoyed voice threw the dregs of slumber off of me and with a groan, I rolled over. The light from the window on Doug's side of the room hit me squarely in the face, causing me to wrench the blankets back over my head.

"You have to get up!" Doug said again, tugging the blankets off of me. "Sarah and Japheth are waiting!"

"You only want to see Sarah." I replied, my voice muffled by the comforter I was desperately trying to pry out of his hands, but he was unrelenting. Finally, I gave up allowing him to rip the blanket off of me. I turned my gaze in his direction, a scowl on my face. I've never been a morning person but Doug was which always ended in me being grumpy well through the morning. Doug looked good today with his bright blonde hair perfectly coiffed up and away from his face and his thick circle frame black glasses slightly askew from the blanket battle. Today he was wearing a red plaid shirt buttoned all the way to the top and a pair of fitted jeans, his signature yellow Converse messily tied on his feet.

"That may be true," he said turning towards his laptop. He muttered some indistinct words and the screen went black. "But I also have a Computer Science quiz to study for after breakfast and with my final project right around the corner, I don't have time to waste."

"I don't understand why you have to study!" I said, running my hands across the mess around my bed. Doug's side of the room is always immaculate but I wasn't ashamed to admit that I'm a mess. Finally, my hands brushed against the t-shirt I wore 4 days ago. With a quick sniff, I began to pull it over my head. "You can talk to computers!"

"Yea, but not in class!" Doug replied, sitting on his bed and impatiently waiting for me to get dressed. He was right. All of the classrooms were equipped with machines that emit an inhibiting field that stops us from using our powers in class. "And you know how tough Ms. Pryde can be!"

I grabbed the jeans hanging off the edge of my bed and shoved my legs through the opening. They were rather tight so it was a struggle getting them on. Finally after I'd buttoned them up, I quickly ran my fingers through my dark mohawked hair, combing the tangles and knots out of it. It had gotten pretty long in the last 2 years, ending at the middle of my back. I could have tied it up but finding anything in my cluttered mess of a space was hopeless.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said, heading towards the door. Since it was on my side of the room, I stepped outside into the hallway and waited for Doug to step out. With his computer bag slung over his shoulder, Doug pushed his hair back and began walking down the hall.

"So, are we going to talk about the thing we talk about everyday?" I asked. Today, the dorm halls weren't very crowded, most people already in the dining hall eating breakfast.

"No." Doug replied finally fixing his glasses. "Because I know what you're going to say. You're going to say I should stop pining over her and just ask her out but it isn't that simple."

"And why not?" I asked as we turned the corner. All of the walls in the Institute were made of the same dark cherry wood and if you weren't familiar with the layout, you could easily get lost. It took me 3 months to stop ending up in the girl's dormitories which were the opposite end of the school as the boy's.

"Because, it would change everything." He said. We were walking down the stairs that led to the first floor. The way the school was situated was basically a large square with the courtyard and fountain in the middle. The main part contained all of the communal things. The first floor held the library, the dining hall, the living room, and the entertainment room while the second floor was where all of our classes were held. On either side, there were the dormitories. The first floor was where the younger kids slept and the second floor housed the older kids. After you turned 18, you got your own room but those were at the back of the school with the teacher's quarters. A lot of people chose to leave the Institute after they graduated so there weren't as many adults that weren't teachers.

"Maybe a little change is a good thing." I said.

"And maybe it's not." He replied quickly. "There are too many variables. If I tell her and she doesn't like me, it'll always be awkward between us after that. If I tell her and she does like me and we start dating and break up, the friendship is ruined."

"God, you're such a Debby Downer." I said as we entered the dining hall. At one point it had probably been used as a banquet hall but with 5 long tables that stretched the length of the room, it looked more like a fancy jail mess hall. The teachers sat at a long table at the head of the room, overseeing everything. Many of the students joked that it was like a scene from Harry Potter. As usual, there were students bustling everywhere. Some were sitting with their friends, gossiping and laughing while others sat in solitude, eating whatever was on the menu. I looked around at our usual spot in the back but I didn't see Sarah or Japheth.

"Hey, what about you?" Doug asked as we headed towards the back.

"What about me?" I replied.

"You haven't had a boyfriend since I've known you. Isn't there anyone you like?" Doug inquired. He was right again. Doug has lived at the Institute for 4 years now. Unlike a lot of the other students here, Doug's parents were kind people who knew he was a mutant and didn't care. They sent him to the Institute to keep him safe and every 2 weeks, they send him amazing care packages that I luckily reap the benefits of.

Honestly, there weren't many guys at the Institute I was into. Most of them simply annoyed me and the number of gay mutants at the school was slim. There is Victor Borkowski who I'm told has a crush on me but since he's 15 and I'm 17, he seemed a little young for my taste. Then there was Jonas Graymalkin, Victor's best friend, who has been alive for nearly 200 years but he seems to have a lot of issues he needs to work through first. There's the bisexual David Alleyne who splits his time between being at the Institute and helping The Avengers. Mr. Beaubier is a teacher so that's out of the question and Julio Richter and Benjamin Russell are a pretty well known couple. Also there's the fact that I'm inexplicably attracted to physical mutations. I don't know what it is but the stranger he looks, the more into him I am. I used to have a crush on Kurt Wagner but he's so religiously repressed, I quickly got over it. It still doesn't stop me from checking out his tight ass whenever he walks past.

Before I could stutter my way through a high answer, I heard my name being loudly called.

"Addy! Doug! Over here!"

I didn't have to turn around to know who was calling me; she was the only person who could call me Addy without getting punched in the mouth. As I turned to face her, I could instantly feel Doug tense next to me as he inhaled deeply. Sarah was sporting her usual smile as she strutted through the double doors of the dining hall, her short and choppy bright pink hair standing out like a sore thumb. Everyone's always convinced she's dyed her hair pink but I know it's natural. I've seen her naked. She was wearing her uniform of tight bicycle shorts and a sports bra as she couldn't really fit anything else over the white bones protruding from all angles of her body. Most of them shot down her back but she also had small ones sprouting from her knees, elbows, and knuckles. I still thought she looked beautiful and clearly so did Doug.

When she made it over to us, she wrapped us both in a big embrace, the smell of strawberries and almonds wafting from her like a cloud. When she hugged Doug, I could see him lean into her, a dumb smile on his face. Boy, did he have it bad. As we turned back towards the direction of our seats, Japheth was now sitting there, quietly picking at his food. It was almost as if he suddenly appeared. As the 3 of us walked towards him, Sarah eagerly yammering about whatever it is that held her attention, we walked past David Haller, the school's resident psycho. I glanced over at him curiously. Today his messy black hair was sticking up in random directions and the dark circles around his eyes were deeper than normal. In his hand, he held a lily on the verge of wilting at any moment. I slowed my steps to take him in. I was one of the few people who actually took the time to talk to David and if you're around him long enough, you can easily gauge which personality was in control and which days would be good for him. Today was not one of those days. Today Styx, or "walking death'" was in control and of all of David's personalities, this one was the only one who sent chills down my spine. He looked up at me with blank, black eyes and with a smirk the lily in his hands began to wilt and die. I turned away from him and caught up with my friends.

When we began sitting down, Japheth pushed his plate away. On it he had 3 sausages, some scrambled eyes, and a piece of french toast which Sarah eagerly grabbed and began devouring. Japheth didn't need to eat to survive so he mostly grabbed a tray to appear normal. His two slugs, Eeany and Meany, ate for him and transferred the nutrients to him, along with added strength, speed, and endurance. He usually kept them housed within his stomach since they crept most people out but I knew keeping them in for so long caused him pain. He offered us a smile as we sat, his bright white teeth contrasting with his smooth dark brown skin.

Seconds later Doug stood up and turned towards me.

"Are you getting anything?" He asked. I shook my head as he walked away. I never ate breakfast and he knew this yet he still asked me the same thing everyday.

"So what's on everyone's schedules for the day?" Sarah asked between bites.

Japheth relayed his Thursday schedule to her (for the hundredth time this semester) in his thick African accent before they both turned to me, curiosity written on their faces.

"Oh!" I said finally. "At 11 I have to go to my therapy session with Ms. Frost, Art class with Ms. Guthrie at 11:30, History, Calculus, and Literature. Thursdays are my easy days, I'm done by 3."

"Lucky." Doug said as he set his plate down. He had a cup of black coffee, several slices of fruit, Greek yogurt, and a slice of wheat toast. I didn't know who made our meals; no one really did, or at the very least no one tried to figure it out but whoever made it, made it well. "I have 2 quizzes, a mid-term, and a project to turn in today."

_That's because you're a goody goody know it all. _

The voice, soft like a whisper rose past my ears making goose bumps spring up along my arms. I rolled my eyes as the air next to me shimmered and rippled like heat on hot pavement.

"Be nice." I warned him. The others stopped their conversation and looked over at me curiously before turning back into their words. They were used to me having conversations with Frank and they were aware he was kind of a jerk.

_I AM being nice._ He replied._ I didn't say what I really wanted to say._

"And where have you been all night?" I asked, taking a blueberry from Doug's plate. "The last time I heard from you was before I went to bed."

_Well contrary to what you think, watching you sleep isn't all that fascinating. _He said, his voice breezing to my other ear._ If you have to know I went to visit Miranda._

Miranda Leevald was a student but has since graduated from the Institute. She's also known for using her sex appeal to get what she wants. Frank, like many of the other boys, had a little crush on her and his favorite pastime was watching her change.

"I don't think it's called visiting when she doesn't know you're there." I replied, staring off in front of me. It was awkward sometimes not being able to see him so when I talk to him I never know where to look.

"Let me guess, he was peeping on 'Ecstasy' again?" Sarah asked, using the name most of the students called her by. Word on the rumor mill is she used to be a stripper and a prostitute and that her name had been Ecstasy. It wouldn't be surprising with her ability to control pheromones, I'm sure she raked it in big time. "God, he's such a perv!"

_Awww, jealous I'm not looking at you string bean?_

I looked over at Sarah and it was true she was rather tall and not very curvy but there was power behind her athletic build.

"What did he say?!" Sarah asked, standing from her chair.

This was a common occurrence between the two of them despite the fact that Sarah couldn't hear him.

"He said you look lovely today." I replied unconvincingly.

_Man, I'm out of here._

"Where are you going?" I asked, Sarah still fuming.

_ Your friends are kind of lame. You can do better. _He responded, his voice drifting away. _I'm going to the girl's locker room._

I felt the empty cold chill that invaded me whenever Frank was away from me. For as much of a pain in the ass as he is, Frank and I have an undeniable connection that even I can't explain. There are times when we can sit in the same room, not speaking but still know what the other is thinking. Neither one of us is much for emotion but we can instantly gauge each other's feelings.

Sarah's mumbling tapered off as Alison Blaire strutted into the dining hall, her jet black hair spiked to the heavens, a cigarette dangling from her lips, and the multitude of silver rings littering her ears glinting in the morning light. Today she was wearing a spiked leather bra, a cropped white tank top (that was barely a top at this point), leather pants, and a pair of beat up boots. Even from my seat on the other side of the room, I could see her natural blonde roots peeking out from under her blacks spikes. Amongst the tangle of tattoos covering her right arm, a new bright blue star shone brightly against the jumble of black and gray. Alison was Sarah's roommate and also her rival. They hated each other passionately but I knew the real reason they hated each other was because they were both exactly the same. I had spoken to Alison several times while visiting Sarah and she seemed cool enough but Sarah would throw a tantrum when we were finally alone, telling me that as her friend, I had to hate Alison too.

"Ms. Blaire!" shouted an accented voice I was very familiar with. As I turned I saw one of our teachers, Ororo Munroe, stroll confidently across the dining hall, her waist-length white braided hair trailing behind her in a beautiful ivory tangle. She was clad in a black leather bustier top and a pair of brightly patterned, high-waisted palazzo pants. Her arms were covered from wrist to elbow in gold bangles that looked wonderful against her dark skin. She was one of my favorite instructors and I spent a lot of time just talking with her. "Give me that cigarette at once!"

Alison turned towards Ms. Munroe, completely unfazed and a smirk playing across her lips. "If you wanted one, you should have just asked."

Suddenly the sky outside began to darken and the hall fell silent. Ms. Munroe's normally blue eyes turned completely white. Alison lifted her booted foot and stubbed the cigarette on the bottom before tossing it at Ms. Munroe's sandaled feet. With a shrug of her pale shoulders, she turned away and marched back out of the door. The sky lightened back up and Ms. Munroe chuckled and shook her head as all the activity in the room commenced. It was as if she had the ability to freeze time the way everything instantly picked up as if the spectacle never happened. Ms. Munroe was a tough woman and was not one to be fucked with. From my time with her, I'd learned she used to be a thief and con artist so I knew she had a bad ass streak in her.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Sarah said excitedly. "I heard Alison telling Roxanne that her band is performing at Morlock tomorrow night. We should go!"

"When have you ever cared about seeing Alison's band play?" Japheth asked, his left eyebrow quirking in suspicion.

"Oh, fuck her band!" Sarah replied. "I just wanna go out! We haven't gone out in such a long time."

Sarah wasn't entirely wrong. The last time we'd gone out was nearly 6 months ago but that was only because it's been too cold. Winter was finally breaking way to the mild weather of spring so lately everyone was itching to get away.

"And," Sarah continued, "I know the owner so there won't be a problem getting Doug in."

I looked over at Doug and he looked uneasy about the whole thing. He was never one to break rules and Morlock was definitely not his scene. I'd been there twice before and the Mutants Only club was filled with leather, piercings, and rock music, three things that was decidedly not Douglas Ramsey.

"I'm in." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Maybe I'll get some tail out of it."

Japheth giggled at me as he responded "I'm in too." It was no secret among my friends that for as big as I talk, I was still a virgin. None of them ever judged me for it since all of them, with the exception of Sarah, were virgins as well.

"I don't know guys." Doug said tentatively. "We probably won't be able to get one of the cars, and we'll be really close to breaking curfew and..."

"And you're going." Sarah said with finality. "And I'm wearing something slutty."

"Ok, I'm in." Doug said quickly. I looked over at him with a smirk.

"Yay!" Sarah exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. "I'm going to go sign up to rent out one of the cars for tomorrow!" She was off, not even bothering to throw her plate away or say good-bye.

"Doug at Morlock...this should be interesting." Japheth said smiling as he stood up.

"Don't worry Douger," I chuckled, draping my arm across his shoulders. "I'll hook you up. I'll have Sarah practically drooling over you."

As Doug's entire face turned red and me and Japheth laughing at his obvious discomfort I was happy that I had the friends I had. Friends who allowed me to be myself.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Well, I figured with the new movie having came out today (don't tell me about it, I haven't seen it yet) I should go ahead and post the first official chapter of the story.

So I didn't want to take the typical route and do the whole power discovery, sent to the Institute, first time around mutants thing. I'd always known I wanted Addison's story to begin after he'd been there for a while. Which means I'll slowly reveal more and more about the workings of the Institute and pieces of his past as time passes. I will also tell you that Addison's powers will grow as the story progresses but he's never going to be all-powerful. I hate overpowered characters and he will not be one of them (I'm looking at you Jean.) Sidenote: I've never liked Jean which is why I set this story after her death.

I really like the Ultimate X-men depiction of Dazzler so I went with that interpretation. Also I wanted Storm to have some edge because I hate that a lot of people show her only as the matronly mature type, forgetting that she used to live on the streets, stole, and had a mohawk. I also feel that a lot of people who put her in their stories make her too old. Chronologically, most of the X-men aren't even in their 30's yet (or they are at the very least in their early 30's.) so I wanted Storm to have a younger attitude and style. I also wanted to choose actors, actresses, and models that are the actual ethnicity the characters are supposed to be which is why I chose Lupita for Storm. I've always felt that the comics whitewash her a lot, neglecting the fact that she's an African woman and yes I'm aware she was born in New York and that her father was American but there are visual differences between African-Americans and people from Africa so I wanted Storm to look African. Her hair is clearly based on Marie Leveau from American Horror Story: Coven.

So I've turned the group The Morlocks into a club but that's because I think the idea of these people living in NYs sewer system isn't very plausible so I changed it. The Morlocks who retained their powers after M-Day in the comics will probably make discreet cameos in the club scene.

There is also not a single character mentioned in this chapter who isn't in the comics. Christian Snow is a play on Christian Frost, Emma's brother. Kenneth Hale is a monkey man. Jimaine Szardos is Nightcrawler's gypsy sister. Evan Sabahnur is one of Apocalypse's clones. Dr. Nathaniel Essex is Sinister. And Nurse Ghazikhanian is Anne Ghazikhanian who used to work at the Institute. There will be more of these low-key references so keep your eyes open.

Finally the events of all of the movies have happened in my universe but because of the new ages I've given some of the characters, the people who were involved has changed (as clearly it wouldn't make sense that Emma Frost is 27 in my story when she was like 34 in First Class in the 60's). And the only character whose sexuality I will change is that of the main romance. Everyone else I mentioned as being gay or bi is actually that way in the comics, either in the normal canon or the Ultimate universe.


	3. 3- Bombs and Bathrooms

**CHAPTER 3: Bombs and Bathrooms**

Addison Santiago- Dawid Auguscik (17)

Santo "Rockslide" Vaccarro- CGI with Ron Pearlman voice (17)

Tabitha "Boom Boom" Smith- (young) Annasophia Robb (12)

Irma Stepford- Ashley Benson (17)

Monet St. Croix- Jasmine Tookes (18)

Joshua "Elixir" Foley- Hunter Parrish (16)

Emma "White Queen" Frost- (young) Charlize Theron (26)

I stood in the boy's bathroom, my long wet hair draped against the right side of my face and a white terrycloth towel tied around my waist. The room was filled with steam, making a layer of condensation bubble up over every surface I could see. The morning rush had come and gone and there were only a few people left getting themselves ready for the day ahead. Maybe it was Xavier's twisted idea to jam a bunch of hormonally wacked, self-conscious, body dismorphic teenagers in a boarding school and force them to be naked in front of each other or maybe it was just the circumstances at hand but the bathroom situation was one of the things most people complained about. Not me. I wouldn't say I was the most body confident person in the school and I'm certainly not on Ms. Frost's level of comfort but I was fairly happy with the way I look.

I reflected on the reflection before me; I'd never considered myself to be attractive or "hot" and when your own parents can't stand to look at you, it made feeling good about yourself a lot harder. People had told me before that I was attractive but what most people were instantly drawn to were my eyes. They were an incredibly pale green that in the right light made them look as if they glowed and they contrasted nicely with my tan skin. I wasn't really dark but thanks to the genetics of my father's Spanish father and Polish mother, my skin was tan enough not to belie the fact that I wasn't entirely Caucasian. I've always felt I looked more like my German mother's side of the family than my father's darker relatives. I had inherited my father's curly dark hair as well but as I've grown older, my hair has lost much of its curl and instead falls in soft waves of dark sienna.

The other most pervading feature on my body was the large tattoo covering my entire neck. In big, curling letters, the words "I Promise To Live" were etched into my skin, a permanent reminder of the promise I had made to my brother. Swirls and swoops decorated the outside of the words, curving up my neck and spreading out past my collarbone and down to the middle of my chest. My chest was flat and unsculpted and a large silver ring dangled from my right nipple. In a school where every guy will eventually have the body of a Mack truck, I liked the fact that I was so thin. I wasn't skinny but when Logan is your gym teacher, the idea of not building some muscle was almost a sin. I had a visible six pack and my biceps bulged slightly if I flexed but for the most part, my body remained lean and taut like a swimmer.

I drew closer to the mirror, inspecting the face before me. For years, I knew my parents couldn't look at me because of the face they saw staring back at them so I did things to change the way they looked at me. First it was my snake bites piercings and when I came home months later with 2 rings in my left eyebrow and they still wouldn't look at me, I knew it was a lost cause. Most teens who want to rebel against their parents got piercings but I got mine to make them feel better. I turned my head sideways, staring at the stretched ring of flesh that is my ear lobe with 8 silver rings curving up the shell of my ear. I knew a lot of people hated all my piercings but I liked them; they showed to the world the type of person I am.

I was pulled out of my moments of vanity by the sounds of raucous laughter bouncing off the cerulean tiles of the bathroom, emanating from the showers. Seconds later, Santo Vaccarro and Roberto da Costa came strutting out of the showers, rivulets of cooling water sliding down the contours of their bodies. Both of them were in consideration to be full members of the X-Men when they turned 18 and both of them strutted around the school wearing those titles as badges of honor. Santo was huge, roughly 6 and a half feet tall and made completely out of rough, gray granite. He had the face of a highway and the body of a mountainside. He was also the biggest douchebag you would ever meet. Roberto, on the other hand, was quite beautiful. Although he wasn't my type, I could recognize how attractive he was with his dark, tan skin, curly black hair, and soccer player body. Of all the guys in his group, which included Julian Keller, he's the least douchiest of the bunch. I had never personally held a conversation with him but he once waved at me in the courtyard and he seemed friendly enough. Both of them froze when they saw me staring at them through the reflection of the mirror.

Roberto was the first to respond, an amicable smile spreading across his full lips as he waved over at me. Santo though, wasn't feeling as nice today. He looked over at me with a cocky grin before the sound of his rough voice filled the space.

"Hey queer!" He sneered, the rocky plains of his face rearranging themselves into a spiteful expression, his voice unnaturally loud in the small space. "Like what you see?" He added extra emphasis by flexing.

I narrowed my eyes at him and I could feel my fist clench in anger. I wanted to punch him; hell, I wanted to pulverize his face into dust and piss on the remains. But I'd promised Doug I wouldn't fight. When I'd first arrived at the Institute, people would give me shit all the time and in response, I beat the shit out them. If one thing being in an asylum taught me was how to throw a fucking punch. But that kind of aggression didn't go over well with Mr. Summers so after a few stern "talking to's", I told Doug I wouldn't fight anymore. So I took the high ground.

"You wish, _no verga._" I responded coolly. "If I wanted to see a crack that big, I'd go to the Grand Canyon."

Roberto instantly began laughing while Santo looked on in confusion.

"I don't even know what that means!" Santo replied. He turned to Roberto for an answer. "What the hell does _no verga_ mean?!"

"I'll tell you what it means later." Roberto chuckled leading Santo out the door and into the hallway. Seconds later the sound of Santo's angry grunt could be heard echoing through the hall.

* * *

When I got back to the room, Doug still hadn't returned from class but I knew instantly I wasn't alone.

"Hey Frank." I said into the air, walking towards my closet. "How was the girl's bathroom?"

_Pretty damn good_ he answered. Even though I couldn't see him, I could hear the smile in his voice. _Especially after Ruth Aldine came in. Y'know, for a girl without eyes, she sure has a great set of tits!_

I rolled my eyes, a usual gesture when Frank was around, as I continued to pull out clothes.

_Hey dude!_ He continued suddenly animated. I looked over at where I assumed he was just as a dent formed in Doug's bed. Frank can interact with physical things when he wanted to, something that took him a while to learn to do._ Let's go get into some trouble!_

"Frank, you're always getting into trouble." I replied slipping my t-shirt over my head. It was white with several large holes in it but I didn't give a shit.

_Yea, but I miss getting into trouble with you._ He pouted. _Ever since we came to Pee-Wee's Playhouse, you haven't been any fun._

"I know and I'm sorry." I grunted, struggling to pull on my extremely tight jeans. "But there's rules we gotta follow now. I don't like it any more than you do but we owe it to ourselves to stick it out here for a while."

_Fine._ He huffed, the dent slowly disappearing from the bed._ You stay here and "follow the rules", I'm going to go fuck with Julian Keller's crew of asshats._

And just like that, he was gone.

I sighed as I glanced at my bedside table. There were 6 orange bottles sitting proudly atop it, a reminder of my 'psychosis'. I knew I no longer needed the medication but I kept them so that I would never forget why I'm here. The pills had the effect of making me lethargic and made it impossible for me to hear Frank and I knew that if I took them, I would be wiping away a part of myself.

I still had a half hour until my session with Ms. Frost so I decided I'd take a walk. Slipping on my ratty leather jacket, I opened my bedroom door and stepped out into my own brand of chaos.

* * *

I walked through the double doors that lead to the Institute's "back yard", the smell of the rose bushes filing my lungs as I stepped into the sunlight. It was nice outside; warm but not hot as a cool breeze wafted over me, causing me to pull my jacket tighter against it. I gazed out across the property. I was always marveled by the opulence of the Institute and the back of the house was more luxurious than the front. To my left was the garage where the cars where kept and next to it was a large basketball court, underneath which was a hangar where the X-Men kept their jet, The Blackbird. To my right was the tennis courts and beyond it, the orchards. Directly in front of me but further back from the mansion, sitting on the very edge of the property was a large lake. Usually, when it's hot out, students could be seen splashing around in its murky waters, horsing around and laughing. Today it was too cool to be in the water but it didn't stop a few students from sitting on the dock, their bare feet submerged in the water.

I walked along the rocky path leading from the stairs and into the activity. It was still early so there weren't as many people out as there usually was but there was still a fair amount of children out today, laughing and playing. On the basketball court, a small group of children were playing a game of H.O.R.S.E using their powers. One of the kids set the ball on fire before sinking it into the hoop, yelling "E!" to the groans and cajoling of his friends.

I smiled as I turned back to the path to the edge of the property. Not many people came back here, probably because of the sad memories held here. I sank down to the ground, the back of my jacket scraping against the rough bark of the tree I was leaning against. Before me was a huge block of black obsidian, white letters carved into its face. I gazed up at the names irreverently as I read the surface of the monument. It contained the names of known mutants who had passed away and on the other side were the names of mutants who had lost their powers during M-Day, many of which had once lived at the Institute. In front of the memorial were 2 simple granite blocks, each baring a name that everyone in the school knew of. They were the graves of Professor Xavier and Jean Grey. I'd never met either one of them but tales of their accomplishments were things of legend amongst the students of the Institute. Most of the other students avoided this place, probably because of the amount of sadness in it but for me, it was a testament to the struggles we face as mutants and it gave me something to fight for.

I sat there for several minutes contemplating life, death, and the circumstances our community had begun to face when a flash of color caught my attention, making me quickly turn to the left. Running towards me, with an enormous grin on her face, was Tabitha Smith. She was a spunky 12 year old girl I'd first met the day I came to the Institute.

_"__What are you in for?" She had asked me. She was sitting in Mr. Summers' reception office in a lime green skirt, an orange top, and rainbow striped socks. Her short, bright blonde hair had been pulled into small pigtails._

_ "__Abandonment and general insanity." I replied hollowly. I didn't know what this Emma Frost wanted from me but my father had always taught me to never trust a pretty face and big butt. "You?"_

_ "__Reckless endangerment." She said brightly, pride evident in her voice. "All I did was blow up the toilet in the girl's bathroom and everyone's throwing a fit! It's just a little water."_

From that day on, I took the girl under my wing, much to the chagrin of many of the instructors. Thanks to me, her vocabulary had expanded exponentially. Unfortunately, they were mostly swear words that she passed on to the other kids her age.

Today, she was wearing a pair of lemon yellow pants, a red shirt, and bright pink converse. The girl never surprised me with her constant need to wear obnoxiously bright colors, but they matched her vivacious personality to a point.

"Hey asshole!" The 12 year-old proclaimed as she dropped down on the ground next to me. She was chewing her gun wildly, the smell of watermelon wafting from her lips. "What are you doing over here by yourself?"

"Just thinking." I shrugged.

"About what?" She asked absently, spitting the gum out and sticking it into the tree's bark.

"About how I'm gonna kick your ass for getting grounded." I said turning towards her. She instantly froze, turning her shocked face to stare back at me.

"Who told you?!" She pouted. "It was Hisako wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't." I replied coolly.

"Then who?"

"I won't reveal my sources but I hear Ms. Coy-Manh was pissed." Xi'an Coy-Manh was one of the Instructors in charge of watching over and instructing the younger kids. She was also the Institute's librarian and a good advisor if you ever had a problem. "So what did you do?"

"I put a bomb in Artie's spaghetti last night." She replied shyly.

Tabitha had the ability to create balls of energy which explode on her command, something she exploited to use in ways that usually got her into a lot of trouble.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cuz he was talking shit about me!"

"Tabs," I replied using the nickname she hated. "Artie Maddicks is mute."

"Yea, but I didn't like the way he was looking at me."

"Maybe he likes you." I goaded.

"Ew!" She squealed. "Maybe he wants to get his teeth knocked in."

"Fair enough. So what are you doing out so early." It was only about 10:15 but the younger kids generally had back to back classes so they weren't usually allowed to be outside until their day was done at 2.

"Oh, my Anatomy class was cancelled because Mr. Madrox is sick, so I have an hour to kill." She said, pulling another piece of gum from her pocket and popping it into her mouth.

"Sweet!" I replied. "So I've got some news…"

"Lemme guess," she said blowing a huge bubble before it popped, covering her face in watermelon scented gum. "Some guy bent you over a chair and gave you a what-for in the ass?"

"No, smartass." I chuckled. "I'm going to Morlock tomorrow night."

"And…"

"And Dazzler will be performing." I said, cutting my eyes in her direction.

"What?!" Tabitha exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Come on, let me come. Pleeeeeeease?!"

Dazzler was Tabitha's favorite band, something no one was altogether happy about since Dazzler's music was filled with expletives and Pro-Genoshan propaganda. Many of the instructors had wanted Alison's music to be banned but as of right now, it wasn't. Tabitha was always trying to get me to ask Alison to autograph something for her but I always refused.

"I would," I said, feigning regret. "But since you're grounded, I don't know if you would be able to come." The truth was, Tabitha wasn't even old enough to get into Morlock but it was still fun to tease her.

"Man! This blows!" She said, crossing her arms angrily.

"Sorry shitstain, that's just the way the cookie crumbles."

"You're such a jerk!" She said standing up. She did look visibly upset but if it's one thing you can depend on with Tabitha was her shifting mood swings. She'd be over it in no time.

"Not sorry 'bout it." I smirked. Tabitha's eyes narrowed at me before she turned on her heels and stormed off, my chuckles floating behind her.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Every time I walked into Ms. Frost's office, I felt like I was stepping into a swank spa or the doorway to Heaven with the white furniture, gauzy white curtains draped across the windows, and the serene classical music floating up around me. I stepped into the waiting room, gently closing the door behind me. Behind the glass desk in front of me was Irma Stepford. Of all the Stepford Sisters, she was the one who seemed to individualize herself the most and being the one who spends the most time away from her sisters. She was wearing a white dress and silver sandals, her long blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She spared me a quick glance before picking up the phone on the desk and speaking into it before hanging up.

I turned towards the white leather sofa on the right, where 3 people were already seated, 2 of which I knew of. One was Monet St. Croix, candidate for the X-Men and ex-Queen Bee. She ruled the school when I had first arrived but when she disappeared for a year, the Stepford Sisters swooped in and claimed the spot. When she'd returned and discovered she'd been replaced, she fought hard to get back to the top but with Ms. Frost's obvious favoritism for the sisters, Monet didn't stand a chance. Sitting next to her, his gold metallic skin glistening in the sunlight was Josh Foley. He, like Monet, used to be a part of the A-List but when he discovered his power to heal could also kill, he became withdrawn, began wearing all-white, and became a Buddhist. After that, his friends moved on.

As I sat down next to him, he lifted his head from the magazine he was reading and offered me a polite smile, his straight white teeth standing out against his golden skin. With a sweep of his hand, he pushed his blonde bangs away from his face, offering me the other hand.

"I'm Josh." He said politely.

"Addison." I said, grabbing his hand. Josh nodded before turning back to his magazine.

Monet sat quietly filing her nails, seemingly ignoring our little exchange. I had never spoken to her but word on the street was she was a complete snob and incredibly full of herself which I could definitely believe. Everything about her screamed money; from her Louis Vuitton purse and her red Gucci dress to the pink Louboutins on her feet. She tossed her long, glossy black hair over her bare, dark shoulder like a practiced art as she impatiently checked the Cartier watch on her delicate wrist

I quickly glanced at the guy next to me. I had never seen him but I was sure if I had, I would have noticed. He had dark green skin and red eyes, mostly hidden behind the hood of the oversized hooded sweatshirt he was wearing. I didn't know what his deal was but suffice it to say, it was big. Not everyone had to endure these therapy sessions with Ms. Frost, only those of us with deep psychological issues. You would think in a school full of freaks and outcasts there would be more of us but from what I could tell, there were only a few.

"It's such a shame!" Josh suddenly said. I turned my head in his direction and I could tell he was visibly upset.

"What is?" I asked curiously. I had time to kill, why not listen to the yammering of a crazy person. I was certainly used to it.

"Magneto and his Brotherhood." He replied holding up the magazine he was reading. On one page was a photo of the Brotherhood superimposed over a far away picture of Genosha. On the other page was an article asking the reader if Genosha is plotting human genocide.

"Everything he's doing is hurting the cause." He continued. "Just yesterday I heard he destroyed some government building and everyone knows that Genosha is just a huge cult for him to manipulate. He's making the dream of us living peacefully with humans impossible!"

A part of me wanted to speak up and tell him how ridiculous he sounded and another part of me wanted to laugh at his naivety. It's true that Magneto's methods were sometimes a little extreme but there was no denying that what he was doing, he was clearly doing for the good of mutantkind. Humans have no interest in coexisting peacefully and if it were up to people like Josh, we would be wiped out completely. Before I could voice my opinion, Monet finally spoke up.

"You sound like such a child." She said contemptuously in an accent I couldn't quite place.

"What?!" Josh asked, anger evident in his voice.

"You heard me." She replied, never looking away from the makeup compact in her hand. "You go around spouting about peacefully living among humans but we are at war with them."

"No thanks to Magneto!" Josh said shaking the magazine as if it was all the proof he needed.

"Oh please!" She said closing the compact with a snap and finally meeting his gaze. "The humans started this war when they decided to forcefully cure us and send their Sentinels after us. Magneto is only fighting back, not sticking his head in the sand like we are."

"Well if you're so opposed to what we do here, why don't you just go to Genosha and join the Brotherhood?" Josh asked flippantly.

"I would." She replied, rummaging around in her purse. "But as long as my Penance is there, it is no place for me."  
Both Josh and I met each other's eyes, both confused by what Monet was talking about. Before we could ask her, she continued.

"Besides," she said pulling a bright pink tube of Chanel lipstick from her bag. "Having an association with a terrorist group would not be very good for my father's business."

"Your father's business?" Josh asked.

"Or for my inheritance." She replied as she applied the lipstick.

Suddenly a shadow appeared across the tempered glass of Ms. Frost's office door and seconds later, it opened to reveal Kevin Ford looking just as miserable as he always did, covered head to toe in black fabric followed by Ms. Frost herself.

"Just think about what I said, Kevin, ok?" She asked, gently placing her hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch.

Silently, he nodded as he padded across the white carpet and out the door. Suddenly she turned towards me, a bright smile on her face. Today she was dressed more demurely than I had ever seen her in a white pants suit. The blazer was open to reveal a white sheer blouse that was completely see through, allowing me a peek at her ample cleavage stuffed into a white lace bra. Her blonde hair was styled in its usual sleek shoulder length bob. The only color on her was the dark red lipstick on her lips. It was understandable why so many of the males in the school lusted after her and why so many women wanted to be her. She was gorgeous.

"Addison darling, come in." She said in a prim New England accent.

I stood up and walked to the door, stepping into the immaculate office. I took a deep breath as I sat on the white chaise chair that I usually sat at. Ms. Frost closed the door behind me before sitting in the chair facing me, the plush carpet muffling the sound of her designer heels.

"Well Mr. Santiago, shall we begin?" She asked, crossing her long legs and placing a pair of reading glasses onto her small nose. Every movement she made was like a delicate dance and I wasn't ashamed to say she captivated me.

"Um…sure." I replied dumbly. "Where should we start?"

"I guess we can start where we always start." She said, picking up the notepad on the glass table next to her. "Did you have the dream last night?"

"Yea." I replied, shifting on the chair so I was laying on it. "But it was different this time."

"Tell me about it." She said, scribbling quickly in the pad. Suddenly the writing stopped and she made the motion to remove her glasses.

"Better yet, how about you show me?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I know I didn't post last week but that's only because I still wanted to build interest in the story and now that I've given it some time, I will begin posting regularly, expectantly every Friday. This wasn't originally how the end of this chapter was supposed to be but when I wrote the end, it was too long so I've made it the beginning of the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

Btw, I finally saw the new X-Men movie and I was a little disappointed. I expected there to be more action and adventure and for me it fell short. I also wanted more Storm but I've given up that dream and I'll be damned if they didn't bring Jean back. Ugh! Overall, I enjoyed it though.


	4. 4- Paints and Parties

**CHAPTER 4: Paints and Parties**

Addison Santiago- Dawid Auguscik (17)

Paige "Husk" Guthrie- Blake Lively (22)

Piotr "Colossus" Rasputin- Jed Hill (17)

Douglas "Cypher" Ramsey- Julian Stahler (16)

Sarah "Marrow" Rushman- Jena Malone (16)

Japheth "Maggot" Lefu- Adonis Bosso (17)

I watched as the bright red paint slid across the stark white canvas in front of me, leaving a trail of scarlet that looked both inviting and dangerous. Dipping my brush into the black paint, I pushed it against the canvas next to the red, the two colors blurring on the edges where they met, creating a new color. Slowly I added more colors, over and over, until what sat in front of me was an abstract creation of my own creative madness. I studied the painting, marveling at the way some colors stayed far away from each other while others bled together. Truth was painting wasn't really my thing; my medium of choice was sculpture. The things I could do with clay and my imagination was legendary amongst our school's small art community.

"I like it." A sweet voice rose against the quiet conversation in the small classroom. I turned as the voice of our instructor, Ms. Paige Guthrie moved closer to me, inspecting my work further.

"Really?" I asked, genuine surprise in my voice. To me, it was just something I did to turn in; I hadn't actually considered that I made something good.

"Absolutely." She replied in her thick Southern drawl. On anyone else, the accent would make them sound dumb and slightly ignorant but coupled with her toned, athletic body, pretty face, and long blonde hair, it only added to her endearment. "It reminds me of a more colorful version of Mark Rothko's _Four Darks in Red._"

"Never heard of it." I said absently. I was too busy staring at the painting in front of me, searching for a spark of genius amongst what I considered to be nonsense and chaos.

"Maybe you should research him." She replied, tossing her golden hair over one shoulder. The closer she drew to me, the heavier the smell of lilac and juniper came over me. I immediately noticed that when she touched her hair, she left a streak of black charcoal along a group of hair but she didn't seem to notice. "He's an abstract artist and I see a lot of his influence in your work."

Before I could reply, another voice spoke. This one was heavier and deeper that vibrated through my bones with every word.

"Really?" It said. I didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking. I would notice the heavy Russian accent anywhere. "I do see Rothko in this painting, Ms. Guthrie, but the linear black lines remind me of Piet Mondrian."

"You're right Piotr," Ms. Guthrie replied, stroking her chin and leaving a smudge of coal along her delicate features. "I can see that as well."

"I'm sorry for studying your work." He said. Finally, I turned to face him. Piotr Rasputin was very attractive and even though I wouldn't necessarily consider him my type, there was something about him that was quite beautiful. Possibly, it could be his bright blue eyes that sparkled as he spoke, or his perfect lips that danced across the English language in a tangle of rolling syllables. Or it could be his perfect body. His arms were the size of telephone poles and his legs were as thick as tree trunks. Coupled with his incredible height, he cut a very intimidating shape. Piotr was the envy and sexual fantasy of many in the school and even though he was friends with many of the people in the "A Crowd" he kept to himself a lot. The only reason I really noticed him was because he was an incredibly skilled artist with an ass one could mortgage a house over.

"No, it's fine." I replied dumbly.

Slowly his eyes crinkled as his dazzling smile hit me full force. "Good, I would not want you to think I was judging." He continued. "It is just I have finished and we still have time left in class so when Ms. Guthrie pointed out your work, I had to see for myself."

I turned, expecting to see Ms. Guthrie still studying my canvas but she was now standing over Eric Gitter's easel. She was speaking to him about his work but he wasn't paying any attention to her. His eyes were firmly glued on her breasts which were now eye level to him, bouncing discreetly inside her simple blue sundress.

"Thanks man." I said, finally getting my bearings. I wasn't in love with the guy but everything from the way he moved to the way he spoke held volumes of sexual appeal and I don't think he even noticed. "I mean, it's not as good as yours." I gestured in the direction of his canvas which held an intricate scene of a girl playing in the snow.

"Do not say that." He replied placing his massive hand on my shoulder. The heat from his hand shot through my arm and into my loins, making me shift uncomfortably in my seat. Suddenly, the room felt awfully warm. "I may have made a good painting but I have seen what you can do with the clay. I could never do that."

"Aw, dude. Stop it." I said blushing slightly.

"But it is true." He replied, seemingly oblivious to my discomfort. "The week we did sculpture, my bird looked like a snowman with bad hair."

"That was a bird?" I asked slowly. I remembered his sculpture and it was rather terrible.

"Da!" He replied, chuckling heartily. Suddenly his face grew serious. "Excuse my rudeness. I am Piotr Rasputin but most call me Peter."

"I know." I said. "I'm-"

"Addison Santiago." He injected. "I know."

A moment passed between us that was both welcoming and uncomfortable and as quickly as it happened, the moment passed.

"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked, grabbing an empty stool and sliding it towards me.

"No, go ahead." I replied with a gesture. "But won't your friends mind?"

"Ah," He said, glancing at the group of girls who had been staring at us the entire he's been over here. "They are not friends. Truthfully, they make me nervous."

"Nervous?" I asked shocked. "3 girls make you nervous?"

"Da."

"But you've been on dangerous missions with the X-men."

"Da but that is simple. I just use my power, make myself stronger and punch the problem away." He said, a slight smile on his lips. "I cannot punch them away and I don't know how to say to them that I'm not interested."

"Let me handle it." I replied as I stood from my chair. From the corner of my eye, I saw him gesture to stop me but I was already halfway across the room.

"Hey whores!" I exclaimed, claiming an empty seat next to them. "My friend wants you to leave him alone."

"If that's true, why didn't he tell us himself?" One of the girls sneered. I didn't know her name but I already didn't like her. She carried a look of entitlement that I couldn't get with.

"He's too nice, the big softy." I replied, throwing a thumb over my shoulder. "But I'm immune to the charms of sluts like you."

"You're just jealous!" Another one said in a sharp whisper. Her eyes were completely white and when she spoke, I could see sharp fangs instead of teeth. "Because you want him and he could never want a fag like you."

I laughed at her as if she said the funniest thing in the world and I could tell that her attempt to rile me only furthered to rile her.

"What's so goddamn funny?" She sniped.

"Oh it's just I can smell your desperation from over here!" I laughed. "Why don't you run along and find a nice mutant boy with noses for eyes or a body made out of slime and stop harassing boys you clearly don't have a chance in Hell with?"

Suddenly she stood from her seat and huffed away to the other end of the room, her posse trailing behind her, each giving me a withering look. I shrugged nonchalantly as I stood triumphant and made my way back over to Peter.

"So…" He asked reluctantly.

"They won't be bothering you." I replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem man. Someone has to put these bitches in their place."

Ms. Guthrie moved away from Eric Gitter and towards the center of the room, her light brown cowboy boots clicking against the wood floor as she stood in the middle of the circle of easels.

"Ok, we're done for today." She said. "I want everyone to put their canvas along that wall to dry and fold up your easel and stack them over there."

I stood as I grabbed my painting and moved to place it against the wall she had instructed us to put them. Then I grabbed my easel, twisting the nail towards the bottom, causing it to collapse rather noisily. Next I hefted the wooden monstrosity over the small pile of easels that had already formed and dropped it on top. When I turned, I was face to face with Peter's massive chest. I stepped back, giving us some distance as I waited for him to speak.

"Thank you again." He said. I must have had a look of confusion on my face because he quickly continued. "For the girls."

"Oh that." I said, realization dawning on me. "It was really no problem. Most of the people here hate me anyway."

"I don't hate you." He said, glancing away. I couldn't tell but I thought he blushed as he said it but when he turned back to me, he looked fine.

"Well you will be one of about 3 who don't." I replied. "Besides, you don't even know me."

"I would like to." He said, his voice holding a casual and friendly tone.

"Why?" I asked, self-consciously looking around the room. It had emptied out, leaving the two of us alone with Ms. Guthrie in the corner sketching in her sketchbook, seemingly oblivious to our presence. I wasn't going to delude myself into thinking he was attracted to me as I was positive he was straight, so it confused me as to why he was being so nice to me. Even if he wasn't attracted to me, why would he want to be my friend? I'm awesome but most people at this school didn't even notice me most of the time.

"I like your honesty." He replied. "Many of my 'friends' are very deceptive and only care about popularity and power. You're not like them."

"Thanks." I said, genuinely ecstatic that he said I was nothing like his vain, social climbing friends.

"I would like to make it up to you for saving me from those girls." He said. "You don't understand how much of a nuisance they were. They were driving me crazy."

"Really, it's fine." I said modestly. I was touched that he being so nice but I couldn't fool myself; he would go back to his group of friends, probably laugh about me and never speak to me again. It was best to just cut my loses now. I wasn't being cynical, I was being realistic.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink at least?" He asked. "I can get us in at Morlock. Say…tomorrow?"

"Actually, my friends and I already have plans to go to Morlock tomorrow."

"Really?!" He replied. "Well, maybe I could join you?"

I didn't know what to do and before I could think, I could hear a voice say.

"Sure!"

It took a moment for me to realize the voice was my own. I didn't know what had come over me but I couldn't back out now. Besides, Sarah had once told me she thought he was really cute so watching her gush over him would be fun.

"Really?" He asked. "I know your friends and my friends don't really get along." He was right, his friends teased us all the time, not that we cared. But thinking back, Peter had never been one to join in on it, although I assume he laughed about it privately.

"Yea, sure." I shrugged. "Just meet us in the garage at 6."

"Alright." He smiled as he grabbed his bag and walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

As he walked out of the door, I watched his tight, denim clad ass sway and I knew nothing good could come from a big butt and a pretty face.

Thanks dad.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and soon, the hour of departure was fast approaching. I hadn't seen Sarah and Japheth since yesterday as Japh had to study and Sarah had detention so when I arrived at dinner that Friday night it was instantly made clear that Doug had filled them in on the situation.

"You did not seriously invite Piotr Rasputin to come out with us?!" Sarah shouted. Luckily the buzz of activity in the dining hall dulled her outburst but I still found myself discreetly checking to see if everyone was staring. Luckily no one was.

"Yea, I kinda did." I replied, closing the distance between us and taking a seat next to Japheth. Today he allowed his slugs, Eany and Meany, to dine with us. At the moment, they were feasting on everything on Japheth's plate including the plate itself. He seemed to be oblivious of this as he turned and grinned at me.

"Why?!" She shouted, causing me to flinch. I didn't know why it was such a big deal. Sure, he was A-List and we weren't even on the list but I didn't know why she was overreacting.

"I don't know." I shrugged, stabbing a cheese and sauce filled ravioli into my mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "It was kinda by accident."

"You know he's probably going to run back to his friends and tell them all of our secrets so they can have a good, hearty laugh at our expense." She pouted and I had to admit, that did sound like a probable situation.

"I don't know Sarah." Japheth piped in. "Piotr is actually pretty cool. Not like his douchebag friends."

"He's right." Doug agreed. "He stood up for me once when Ben Hamill was bothering me."

"I just don't like the guy." Sarah replied. She didn't seem as riled as she had been and appeared to be simmering. "I also heard he was in the Russian mafia."

"I heard he was hooking up with Ms. Pyde." Japheth said, stroking the metallic hide of his slugs.

"Ew, that's gross!" Doug said, his face scrunching in disgust. "She's old!"

"She's only like 23." I said spearing another ravioli and popping it into my mouth. It was quite good and I found myself humming in delight.

"Still, he's 17." Doug said. "It's illegal."

"I thought the age of consent was 17 in New York?" Japheth asked, his face scrunching in discomfort as Eany and Meany climbed back into his stomach. As they entered him, I could see his eyes glow red as his dark skin was beginning to lighten and turn light blue. We were all pretty used to this so the spectacle wasn't really a big deal.

"No, I think they broke up." Sarah said. "They were together back when he was 15."

"Oh, that's even worse!" Doug replied.

As they began arguing the merits of statutory rape when the subject's parents were in a different country, I let my gaze shift around the dining hall. Since it was Friday, many of the students arrived at 5 when dinner was first served so they could go out for the night. I looked over to where I knew David was sitting. He wasn't at breakfast this morning and it surprised me that I was a little worried. But there he was, his black hair still messy and his body still unnaturally thin. The only strange things were the fact that amongst his tangled hair was two small pigtails and he was clutching a ragged doll. It looked handmade with its rough stitching and its missing button eye. Instead it appeared that David had drawn a new one onto the fabric of her face but it was completely different in shape and appearance from the button one. As if he knew I was watching him, David's eyes met mine and his face split into a wide grin as he frantically waved at me. Awkwardly, I waved back and he quickly looked away and I could swear I saw him giggle. And that's when it hit me. Susan was in control.

Susan was one of David's many personalities. She was about Tabitha's age but seemed to have a big crush on me. I didn't like being around her because of her ability to heighten and twist emotions and more than once, I found myself almost in an uncompromising position with David, something I'm sure neither of us wanted.

"Ok, homos!" Sarah said, standing up quickly and causing her chair to scrape noisily against the floor. "I'm gonna go get ready and I think you lot should as well."

"She's right." I agreed, finishing the last of my dinner.

"I know I am." She smiled triumphant. "So I'll meet you guys at the back staircase in 30 minutes."

"Well Japheth, that gives us 30 minutes to make Douger here look like he actually belongs at Morlock." I smiled after Sarah had walked off.

Japheth laughed and nodded his head.

"Hey!" Doug exclaimed. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing man." Japheth said still smiling.

"Except you look like you're going to sell us insurance." I added pointing to his polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Besides." Japheth continued. "I hear Sarah's ex-boyfriend will be there tonight and she's really looking forward to seeing him."

Doug blushed but then finally mumbled. "Fine, but don't make me look stupid."

Me and Japheth's eyes met as matching grins spread across our faces.

"No, Doug." I said mischievously. "We would never do that!"

* * *

"Where's that red plaid shirt you wore yesterday?" I asked Doug. He was standing before Japheth and I in nothing but a pair of black skinny jeans. We had already changed and now we were working on making Doug look better. Japheth was wearing baggy, black, camouflage cargo pants which looked several sizes too big tucked into red Doc Martens, a white wife-beater shirt that clung to his lean frame and accentuated his six-pack abs, and a leather jacket. He also had a black knit hat pushed back on his head, revealing a peek of his short black hair and he'd hooked his septum piercing back in, the silver hoop dangling from the center of his nose. I had changed into a pair of black leather drop crotch pants, and a black tank top that was a size or two larger than I really needed.

"It's in my hamper." Doug replied shyly gesturing to the plastic bin in the corner. I knew he felt uncomfortable being half naked in front of us and I never quite understood why since he had a good body.

"Grab it and tie it around your waist." I said. "And then put this on."

I threw the sleeveless t-shirt onto his bed while he rummaged through his dirty clothes and procured the shirt. Then he went over to the t-shirt and slipped it on. It was too small on me but it fit Doug nicely and its lack of sleeves allowed me to see his lightly muscled arms. Finally, he tied the shirt around his waist before walking towards the mirror hanging on the back of the door.

"Who are _The Marauders_?" Doug asked gesturing to the band's logo, a disintegrating skull with a red diamond on its forehead, on the front of the shirt I'd given him.

"They're a band." Japheth answered. He was appraising Doug with approval.

"And they're Dazzler's rivals." I added.

A look of panic passed on Doug's face as he stuttered. "But what if Alison sees me wearing this shirt?! She'll think I'm into them and she'll torture me!"

He was right in that regard but I had to quickly calm him as he tried taking the shirt off.

"Calm down, Ramsey." I said, pushing the shirt down from over his head. "It's for your own good."

"How?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because if Sarah sees you wearing that, she'll not only approve of you snubbing Alison BUT she'll think you actually have balls." I replied.

Doug relented before mumbling. "I have balls."

"Sure you do." I replied noncommittally.

"Hey, did you know Vertigo from The Marauders is engaged to Gorgeous George from Nasty Boys?" Japheth asked.

"No." I replied. "She can do a lot better. Doug, come here."

_Good call on the outfit._

With all my attention focused on making Doug presentable, I hadn't realized that Frank had entered the room.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked him, absently pushing a glob of hair gel into Doug's hair. He was twisting and protesting but I was pointedly ignoring his tantrum. I hadn't seen (well, heard) from Frank since the day before and I was curious as to what he'd been doing.

_Nothing important. I was just trying to hone my powers._

"Hone your powers?" I asked, mussing Doug's hair and spiking random chunks. "What does that even mean?"

_I've been trying to make myself visible._

"Have any luck with that?" I asked, gesturing to Doug that I was done.

_Can you see me?_ He responded sarcastically. _The kid looks pretty good._

There weren't many people in the world that Frank actually liked but, like me, he saw Doug as a little brother and he went out of his way all the time to help the boy- nudging him awake when he's in danger of oversleeping, finding things Doug had given up looking for, and punishing anyone who bothered him.

_Sarah will like it too._

"I think so." I replied toeing my boots onto my feet. I looked over at Japheth but he and Doug were on my bed horsing around. "So are you coming with us?"

_Try and stop me._ He replied, his voice moving towards the other boys. _I'm sick of this school; I want to see the city!_

"Ok then guys!" I said to everyone. "Let's get this shitshow on the road!"

* * *

When we made it to the back staircase, Sarah was already there and I could tell she was fuming. Her short pink hair had been spiked messily but still rather strategically. She was wearing a tight, strapless, and backless green dress, thigh high fishnets, and a pair of heels that made her at least 6 inches taller. On anyone else, the ensemble would have looked slutty but on her, she looked great. Even the bones protruding from her body only helped in heightening her mystique. She'd smudged some dark eyeshadow around her blue eyes and slicked some pink lipgloss on her lips, giving her a downtown edgy look.

"What took you guys so long?!" She asked, rage on her face. We were only 10 minutes late. "You're 10 minutes late!"

"Sorry." I said, avoiding her gaze. When she got like this, it was best to avoid eye contact. The girl was like a wolf. I turned slightly and pointed at the boy next to me. "It took a while to get Doug ready."

"Well, still I've been waiting…" She began but then I realized she wasn't continuing. Chancing a glance in her direction, I noticed she wasn't even looking at me. She was staring at Doug, her mouth slightly agape. I could tell he was uncomfortable because a blush had crept along his pale features and he was looking everywhere but at her.

Finally, after several more seconds of awkward silence, she began to speak. "Doug, you look…"

"Stupid?" He interjected. "I know."

"No!" She said quickly. "I was gonna say you look good."

"Really?!" He asked, finally meeting her eyes. "So do you."

I couldn't tell because of the blush she'd dusted across her cheeks but it looked like she was blushing for real.

"Thanks." She replied, offering him a smile. "I like your shirt."

Doug glanced quickly in my direction before training his eyes back on Sarah.

"Thanks." He stammered.

There was a perceivable shift in the air and at first, I thought I was only imagining it but when I looked over at Japheth, he seemed to have felt it too.

"So…" I said, clearing my throat. Instantly the moment was gone and Sarah was back to business.

"So, let's get the fuck out of here!" She said, turning towards the elevator. "I'm so ready for this."

She pushed the button, which if you weren't aware of its presence, you wouldn't even know it was there, and instantly the wood panel of the wall slid open revealing a metal box. As we piled in, Japheth hit the "G" button and silently, the elevator descended.

"You do look great." I said, trying to break the silence.

"Shut up." Sarah replied. I could hear in the tone of her voice that she wasn't angry anymore and the thought made me smile.

Finally, the elevator came to a stop and the door in front of us slid open with a hiss. The garage was a like a car enthusiasts wet dream. There were about 50 cars parked in it, ranging from mopeds and motorcycles, to luxury cars named after animals. As we stepped into the concrete room, Sarah continued on to the tiny room on our left where there was already a small line forming. Normally, 6 o'clock on a Friday would be when people would be getting ready to go out but with the Sentinels and curfew, people were already clamoring to begin their night.

_Took you guys long enough_. Frank's voice said, an air of annoyance on his breath. _I've been down here forever._

"Sorry to keep your majesty waiting." I said sarcastically.

_Eh, it's no big deal._ He responded seriously. I rolled my eyes.

_So porcupine doesn't look half bad._ Instinctively, I glanced in Sarah's direction. She had moved up in the line and was about 2 people away from the key booth. _She can almost pass for a girl._

"Sounds like someone has a little crush." I smirked.

"Who?" Japheth asked, surprising me a little. Sometimes I forget that everyone can't hear Frank so it's always surprising to me when they react to my responses.

"Frank." I said looking in Japheth's direction. "He's got a little crushy crush on Sarah.

_No I don't!_ He shouted.

"Yes, you do." Japheth replied.

I froze and slowly turned my head towards Japheth.

"How did you…" I began.

"Lucky guess." He shrugged nonchalantly.

_Idiot._ Frank huffed. _Hey, there's your boyfriend._

I looked up as Piotr came sauntering over and he looked good. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee, a t-shirt that had slashes all over them, some of them held together by safety pins, and a pair of boots. He smiled as he approached and offered a small wave which made his bicep ripple with tension.

"_Privyet!_" He said as he neared us, his thick accented voice, smooth and jovial.

"Japheth, Doug…Frank, this is Piotr." I said gesturing between them.

"Hello." He said again, shaking each boy's hand. Suddenly a look of confusion distorted Pitor's features as he looked around before asking. "Who is Frank?"

"You don't want to know." Doug replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh! Finally!" Sarah said as she walked over waving the keys in her hand.

"Which car did you reserve?" Japheth asked.

"I just asked for whatever was available." She shrugged, cutting her eyes in Piotr's direction. "I didn't know we were expecting company."

Piotr, completely oblivious, smiled and stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Piotr."

Sarah looked at him for a moment and turned on her heels, marching deep into the pit of cars.

"I don't think she likes me." He said, his smile dropping.

"No, that's just Sarah." I replied, attempting to comfort him.

We had begun walking in the direction that Sarah had went when suddenly, her hand shot up in between cars as her voice rang out in the echoing garage.

"Found it!" She screamed.

We took a sharp right and then a right turn that meant squeezing in between two other cars but when we made it to Sarah, she was standing in front of a black 2013 Jeep Wrangler. And it was huge.

"Well we lucked out." Doug said, running his hands along the shiny dark paint. "We'll all fit pretty comfortably in this."

"Yea." Sarah said under her voice. "Lucky."

Sarah opened the driver door and was about to climb in when Doug piped in.

"Can I drive?" He asked her.

"Absolutely." She said before adding. "Not!"

"C'mon Sarah!" He whined.

"No. Every since you got your learner's permit, you always want to drive. You're not even that great at it!"

"Fine." He relented. "But I call shotgun."

Silently, we all began to file into the car. I attempted to slide over towards the driver's side window but found Japheth there, smiling and I knew instantly he'd done it on purpose so that I would sit next to Piotr. I cut my eyes at him as I felt Piotr body heat pressed against my right side.

Sarah started the car, the engine rumbling loud and the vibration shaking me to the core. Pressing the garage door opener on the visor, Sarah slowly backed out to the right, angling the car in the direction of the door. Throwing the car in "Drive", Sarah hit the acceleration and we were off into the night where anything was possible and anything could happen. **Anything.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

I feel like such an asshole because I started this story and I've been remiss in keeping up with it. With 2 jobs and dividing my time between dance practice and going to the recording studio, I really haven't had the time. And my birthday was last week so suffice it to say I wasn't nearly sober enough to write but I promise I'll get back on track.

I know the story is moving kind of slowly as only 2 days have passed but after the next chapter, there will be more time passing. Again, sorry for the wait.


	5. 5- Clubs and Cocktails

**CHAPTER 5: Clubs and Cocktails**

Addison Santiago- Dawid Auguscik (17)

Piotr "Colossus" Rasputin- Jed Hill (17)

Douglas "Cypher" Ramsey- Julian Stahler (16)

Sarah "Marrow" Rushman- Jena Malone (16)

Japheth "Maggot" Lefu- Adonis Bosso (17)

Carver- Kevin Durand (35)

Callisto- Lena Headey (33)

Ray "Berserker" Carter- Thor Bulow (24)

Alison "Dazzler" Blaire- Freja Beha (17)

Roxanne "Bling!" Washington- Shareeka Epps (17)

Alani "Loa" Ryan- Alice Greczyn (16)

Joanna "Frenzy" Cargill- Rihanna (18)

Cessily "Mercury" Kincaid- Kate Mara (16)

We piled out of the car, each of us hurrying across the street to avoid the scrutinizing gaze of the humans on the bustling New York sidewalk. It was about 7:15 and because it was spring, the sun was still high in the sky and wouldn't be setting for another hour so we were trying to get to our destination before someone noticed Sarah's spiky bones or Japheth's blue skin. The ride into the city was surprisingly good, with the gang getting to know Piotr better. Even Sarah stopped scoffing at everything he said after 15 minutes and joined in on the fun. I avoided being too close to him so he wouldn't misconstrue anything and it didn't help Frank was constantly whispering obscene things in my ear.

After Piotr came back from feeding the meter, we all walked to the corner and crossed the street. There weren't a lot of cars out tonight but there were a lot of people. A few of them glanced in our direction, while others hurried along, trying desperately to avoid eye contact. Regardless, I gave them the one finger salute. After crossing the street, we headed into an alley on our left, the smell of rotting garbage almost indistinguishable from the rotten garbage on the sidewalk.

We continued down the long alleyway, chatting softly amongst ourselves when Sarah stopped in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. There was plastic and plywood boards over the windows and graffiti covering the walls. Walking up to the door covered in various and contrasting flyers, Sarah knocked hard, the sound echoing in the confinement of the alley. For a minute, everyone was silent until the door slowly crept open.

"What do you want?" A guy said standing in the doorway, a lit cigar dangling from his lips. His body was huge and muscular and he had one of those old school mustaches that connected to his sideburns. He was shirtless, showcasing his eight-packed physique and enormous pecs and his massive legs were covered in a thin layer of leather that left nothing to the imagination. He had a large silver ring hanging from each nipple and leather cuffs on each wrist. He didn't look friendly at all.

"We want to get in." Sarah said impatiently.

He looked us all over with a scoff and slammed the door in our faces, leaving us staring at a flyer for an anti-mutant Friends of Humanity meeting and an ad for free STD testing. We looked at each other, wondering if this excursion was even worth it.

"I can't believe that asshole slammed the door on us!" Sarah shouted. She balled up her fist and pounded on the door again. Instantly it opened and the guy looked even less friendly than he had before.

"Listen kid-" He began.

"No, **you** listen Sideburns. You're going to let us in or you will be sorry." Sarah said cutting him off. She was now standing in his face, her sharp, bone covered fingertip pointed at his bare, hairy chest. I could see a bead of blood welling up where her finger connected and I knew we were in for trouble.

"Look bitch," He said, leaning over and getting in Sarah's face. I could see Piotr stepping forward in case he tried to hit her but I didn't have the heart to tell him Sarah could definitely take care of herself. "You are not getting in here tonight."

I thought Sarah was going to punch him square in the face but instead she stared deep into his eyes and replied calmly. "Ok, but we'll see what Callisto has to say about it."

"Yea, we will." He replied, pushing a button on the wall next to the door.

_"__What is it Carver?"_ A tinny voice asked through the speaker. They sounded annoyed and agitated.

"We've got a little _trouble _at the front door." He replied, cutting his eyes in our direction.

_"__Fine." _The speaker sighed._ "I'll be up in a minute."_

Carver turned away from the speaker and stood imposingly in the doorway, his arms crossed across his huge chest, a smirk on his face. Seconds later, a door could be heard opening and closing in the background and the sound of clicking heels could be heard.

"Move." A female voice said, her nimble fingers pushing Carver out of the way. The woman was tall and at one time would have been considered really beautiful if it weren't for her wild, dirty, black hair, and the long scar running up the left side of her face. She had a black eye patch covering her right eye and as she spoke, I could see that 2 of her teeth were gold. She was wearing a pair of leather leggings and a dirty white t-shirt with an oversized leather vest over it. A huge and ornate Omega symbol was tattooed over her left bicep. Her visible eye darted over each of us until finally stopping on Sarah, a grin spreading across her face.

"This girl says that-" Carver started to say.

"Sarah, baby, I haven't seen your bony ass in ages!" She said, grabbing Sarah and wrapping her in a hug. "What the fuck have you been up to?!"

"You know." Sarah said smiling. "School and shit."

"I hope you're giving them hell!" She replied.

"Of course." Sarah said. "Callisto, these are my friends."

She looked over at us, shaking each of our hands as we made introductions.

"And who's this jackass?" Sarah asked, pointing to a scowling Carver.

"Oh, that's Carver." She said. "He's new. Ooh, I'm sorry, come the fuck in guys!"

We all began shuffling into the door, Sarah stopping momentarily to flip off Carver before the door closed behind us, bathing us in darkness. Slowly we descended the long flight of stairs into the stagnant darkness, Sarah and Callisto chatting idly as we walked.

"This place is kind of creepy." Doug whispered in my ear.

"Just wait." I replied, nudging him slightly.

Finally we made it to the bottom, a big steel door in front of us. Callisto slowly grabbed the handle and hefted the door open and instantly, we were hit with the pounding bass of the electronic goth music playing on the other side. If you wanted dance music and the latest Top 40, you go to Coconut Grove in the Village but Morlock was all about heavy metal and punk rock. As we stepped in, the smell of stale sweat and cigarette smoke wafted over us as we pushed our way through the huge crowd. It was hard to see with the bright strobe lights and flailing bodies but as we shuffled through the inked and scantily clad bodies of Morlocks patrons, I knew exactly where to go. Reaching behind me, I grabbed Doug's hand so he wouldn't get lost but as I grasped him hand in my own, it wasn't his small, thin fingers that wrapped around mine but Piotr's large, thick digits. Glancing behind me, he looked down at me with a wink and a smile. Blushing, I tore my hand out of his grasp and continued on.

We finally made it to the bar, each of us falling into one of the stools along its length. The bar itself was sticky with whatever was being served and the upholstery on the stools was cracked and peeling. Callisto stepped behind the bar, whispering in the ear of the bartender, a fit guy with a tall blonde Mohawk, and an Omega tattoo on the right side of his head. He had stretched ears, a nose ring, and was actually really cute.

"Ray here will get you anything you need." Callisto said before adding. "On me."

Callisto walked away into a door behind the bar as Ray turned towards us with a smile.

"What can I get you guys?" He asked. I hadn't noticed before but he had electric blue eyes. Literally. His eyes danced with electrical currents.

As we all ordered our drinks, my group began to disperse as each person grabbed the drink they ordered. Sarah pulled Doug away into the throng of people, Japheth nodded his head at some random girl and disappeared to go chat her up, and I faintly heard Frank tell me he was going to play grab ass, leaving me and Piotr alone.

I picked up my rum and coke, downing it in a minute before turning towards Piotr who was idly drinking his beer.

"So, how come you're not out there, getting some pussy?" I asked motioning to Ray to give me another drink. "You have plenty of options."

And that wasn't a lie. There were several girls seductively dancing and eye fucking Piotr.

"That's not really my thing." He said taking a sip of his beer. "Besides, then you would be here by yourself."

"I'm a big boy, Pete." I said as Ray sat a second drink in front of me. "That girl over there in the fringe bra is like raping you right now."

Piotr turned towards the girl and smiled at the dance she was doing. The girl must have seen this as an invitation as she walked toward us, her hips swaying seductively like a snake being charmed from a basket. When she reached us and the white light of the bar hit her, I could see that her skin was shiny and red. With her pitch black hair and yellow eyes she looked a little bit like a demon. She leaned forward and whispered in Piotr's ear, making him blush.

I turned away from the spectacle, taking a big gulp of my drink and when I turned back towards them, Piotr was whispering in her ear. She quickly glanced in my direction and smiled before kissing Piotr on the cheek and walking away.

"What did you say to her?" I asked, finishing my drink. I wasn't a big drinker but I surprisingly had a high tolerance for alcohol. Regardless, Morlock was known for not watering down their drinks so already I could feel myself getting buzzed, the edges of my vision taking on a haze and my tongue was beginning to feel heavy.

"I just told her I was interested in someone else." He said seriously.

"Oh, so you are with Ms. Pryde?" I said obliviously.

"No." He replied. "That's just a rumor, we're only friends."

"So, who?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied with a laugh before drinking his beer.

I opened my mouth to reply when all the lights in the club went off and a hush fell over every patron. I spun in confusion, wondering what was going on when a single beam of white light appeared at the front of the club. I squinted in the darkness hoping to get a better look but I couldn't see much. I could feel Piotr move in closer to me, the scent of his Dolce & Gabanna cologne wafting over me.

A hooded figure wearing a monk's robe walked up to the singular microphone on the stage just as the beating of drums sounded behind them. Suddenly, as if from every corner of the club, deep Gregorian chanting could be heard like something from the Renaissance. As the chanting rose in intensity, the light began to expand and as it did, 2 more hooded figures are revealed on either side of the first person. The one of the left had a guitar strapped across their chest while the other stood in front of a keyboard.

On cue, the chanting and drumming stopped and the light went out again. All around me, people murmured in confusion and I had to admit, I was equal parts confused and intrigued. All of a sudden, a huge explosion of multicolored light bathed us in brilliance and the hooded figures were gone. Instead, Dazzler stood on the stage, each of its member's heads was bowed and I could now see the drummer in the back. Alison stood dead center in a tight leather dress covered in spikes, buckles, and straps. Her black hair was as wild as ever but her blonde roots were gone. From what I could see, her eyes were lined in heavy black eye shadow. On her left, holding a bass guitar was Roxanne Washington. She was completely nude, save for her short leather shorts and black X's over her nipples. She didn't look quite so obscene since her entire body is made of crystalline grey diamond. On Alison's right stood Alani Ryan looking beautiful as always. She was wearing what I could only assume was a sheer, black swimsuit with latex patches strategically placed to cover her breasts and crotch, matching the latex thigh high boots stretched across her tan thighs. The whole ensemble looked interesting in contrast to the red markings that covered her entire body. At the drums in back, Joanna Cargill sat, half her head shaven and dyed navy blue. I couldn't see what she was wearing but I could see that whatever it was had high shoulders.

The chanting began to pick back up as Joanna began drumming again. Slowly, Alani joined in on her keyboard, focusing on the lower keys and effortlessly melding with the drum and the chanting. Roxanne then piped in on the bass as Alison raised her head and picked up the mic.

_"__Feeeed me flatscan. Feeeeed my soul."_ She moaned, her voice hard and raspy.

_"__Fuck my madness as you fuck my hole. Taaaaake my mind as the world falls to Hell. And leave me burning with no soul left to sell."_

As she sang, the lights moved with her words, forming holographic scenes of war and rape, blood dripping from the stage as if it were real. The images were so life-like; I could almost hear the screams and gunshots. As she continued, the scene changed to what looked like a press conference of Bolivar Trask on a podium, passionately preaching about the degradation of society at the hands of mutantkind.

_"__Rape me Kelly, and probe me Trask. Take your freeeeeedom and fuck me in the ass."_ She sang as Trask began to morph into the devil, the audience burning in his hellfire.

The scene suddenly became more pleasant as 4 obviously mutant children are running through a meadow. _"You calllllll for puuuuurity but you're shit is more clean. So show me MOTHERFUCKER you even knnnooooow what that meanssssss!"_

The look on the children's faces change from bliss to horror as men in Nazi uniforms chase them and gun them down. The chanting picks up pace as Alison sways to the beat, her moaning mantra of _"cocksucker"_ mixing with the words and music until it all stops. Alison raises her arms up as a hologram of a wooden cross appears behind her, blood pouring from her hands and head, painting her face red. When she opens her mouth, she whispers the words and yet, even I can hear her in the back of the club.

_"__Throw me into your chamber and toss me in your pit. Shove your rifle in my pussy and blow away my clit."_

There was a minute of silence as she bled on stage and the images vanished leaving her again in a single beam of light, crucified on the cross. As the stage closed into darkness, the crowd erupted in applause and the lights slowly faded back on. Alison was no longer covered in blood and the cross was gone as the band stood in front of the clapping audience before taking a bow. Even I had to admit, it was a good show as I joined in the applause. From where I was standing, I could see Sarah standing several people in front of me rolling her eyes, which made me smile.

"That was a little intense." Piotr finally said looking down at me.

"You didn't like it?" I asked. I figured as much; this didn't really look like his type of scene.

"It just looked…." He began, his face scrunched in concentration. "It looked too contrived. Like she was trying too hard to make a statement."

"Exactly!" Sarah said, shoving her way through the throng of people, pushing their way to the stage. "It's like we get it! You're deep! You have an opinion, but _come on_, that was overkill!"

"I don't know…" Doug piped in. Sarah spun, giving him a flabbergasted look. "I'm not saying it wasn't trying too hard but it was a powerful statement about the future of mutantkind and the direction we're headed."

"Great, you've drank the Kool-aid." Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" I said, interrupting what was possibly about to turn into an argument. "Where's Japheth?"

"I don't know." Sarah replied, searching the crowd for our friend.

"The last time I saw him, he was dancing with Cessily Kincaid." Doug added.

_He's over there._ Frank said, nudging me in the direction Japheth was.

I turned and sure enough, there was Japheth fiercely making out with Cessily Kincaid. Cessily was a pretty girl, despite the fact she was made of silver metal. Unlike Piotr though, she couldn't turn it off. Even from where I was standing, I could see his hand cupping her ass through her jeans, his other hand gripped in her flame red hair.

"I think he's a little busy." I said, pointing in their direction, everyone turning to see what I was talking about.

"Well good for him!" Sarah said, nodding her head in approval.

"I know right." I agreed.

"Oh my god!" Sarah suddenly shouted, causing us all to jump and stare at her. "I love this song! C'mon Doug."

Doug gave me a helpless look as Sarah pulled him back towards the dance floor.

"Your friends are funny." Piotr said, chuckling at the spectacle.

"I know." I smiled.

"Want another drink?" He asked.

"Yea, sure."

I bopped to the beat before he returned with another drink as I took a sip and enjoyed the thundering bass of the song.

"This _is _a good song." I said, nodding my head to the music.

"Would you like to dance?" Piotr asked.

I paused and I wondered whether he was asking if I wanted to dance or if I wanted to dance with _him._ I turned towards him, hoping I could read the answer in his face but when I looked at him, he wasn't staring back at me. He was looking at a girl dancing on the dance floor.

_Of course,_ I thought to myself. _Why would he be talking about me?_

The stray thought brought something else up in my mind. _Did I want him to have been talking about me?_ There wasn't an instant attraction to him and I certainly wasn't in love with him but I did want to sleep with him and I had begun to fool myself that he was attracted to me as well. I suddenly became aware that I still hadn't answered his question and an awkward cloud had descended upon us as he finally turned towards me with a curious look.

"Oh!" I said, pulling myself out of my own self-pity. "Yea, sure."

He made the first move towards the dancing mass and of course, he headed towards the girl. She was really pretty and looked slightly out of place amongst the tattooed bodies and pierced faces of everyone else in the club. She had long, blonde hair that grazed the center of her back and she was wearing a floor-length white lace gown. She was dancing rather seductively and even I found myself captivated by her.

As we drew closer to her, she cut her eyes in Piotr's direction, her ice blue eyes peeking through her curtain of hair as her pale pink lips cracked in a seductive smile. A nauseous feeling came over me and I found myself turning away from their spectacle when I saw him lean over and whisper in her ear. I didn't know if it was because of her throwing herself at him or the 3 drinks I had but I didn't like it.

I closed my eyes and let myself be taken by the heavy, drumming bass and blaring trumpets of the song, the lead singer wailing the lyrics in a deep moan as I lifted my arms in the air and swayed. I twisted this way and that, losing myself in his words, the alcohol in my blood, making my head foggy and my body supercharged.

_I will save you from yourself. Time will change everything about this hell._

I brought my hands down, caressing my face as my fingers trailed down my body. As they reached my hips, I felt rough male hands grab me and pull me towards him, his breath hot on my neck.

_Are you lost? Can't find yourself?_

I turned slightly, angling my head up at the stranger and as I opened my eyes, I came face to face with Piotr. I was extremely shocked and I wanted to ask him what he was doing but before I could, he made a shushing motion with his hand. So instead, I closed my eyes and began moving again. This time, I ground and gyrated myself against the hard plains of his muscles as his fingers danced across my lean shape, groping and feeling his way across my skin.

_You're north of Heaven, maybe somewhere west of Hell._

I spun towards him, smashing our bodies together and as I slithered down, I knew I felt his obvious excitement. Soon, the tempo of the song began to pick up as his hands slid down my sides before cupping my ass and pulling me towards him. I could feel him lift me a couple of feet off the ground with one arm while the other hand climbed up my back and pulled my hair. It wasn't hard enough to hurt but it had enough force in it to make me arch my back into him. I thought he was going to kiss of bite my neck but when his fingers left my hair and he slowly lowered me, I was only slightly confused.

I looked up into his lust filled eyes and I could feel myself moving closer to him. I licked my lips and I could see his eyes dart towards them before he licked his own. Like two magnets I could feel my body being drawn to him, pulling me into his aura and making me want him. We became locked in our own world and neither of us noticed the song had ended and a new one had begun. We were inches from each other and I could feel his breath wash over me. But right as our lips were about to meet, I felt hands grip my arm and roughly pull me away.

I looked around in confusion but all I could see was the back of Sarah's pink hair as she maneuvered us through the crowd and into the bathroom. The small, one person bathroom smelled like stale lemons and old mop water. The walls were covered in handwritten graffiti ranging from "_For a good time call…_" to "_I love Tommy_." The toilet was surprisingly clean looking but the small sink looked filthy. The instant the door slammed shut Sarah spun on me and began her tirade of questioning.

"What the hell was that?!" She shouted, gesturing wildly.

"I think it was called a kiss." I responded snidely and slightly annoyed. I couldn't understand what the big deal was, it just kiss. And not even a kiss, it was an 'almost kiss'!

"I know that!" She said, rolling her eyes. "But I thought he was straight?"  
"Yea so did I." I shrugged. "But I guess not."

"You guess?" She replied.

I'd had enough as I stood up and turned towards the door. "What's the big deal?!" I shouted.

"I don't trust him!" She yelled back. I could sense the tension in the room rising and I knew if one of us didn't leave, things would be said that couldn't be taken back.

"Why?!" I shouted. "You don't even know him!"

"And you do?!" She responded. And even though we were both angry, I began to realize that she was right. I didn't know him and already I was getting jealous he was talking to girls and letting him grope me on a dance floor. This wasn't me.

"What's going on, Sarah?" I asked calmly. "You've been after him since you found out he was coming."

She gave a heavy sigh and it looked like all the air had left her body.

"Fine." She said finally. "Back when I lived on the streets with Callisto and the others, things weren't always the best but we did well for ourselves. We lived in the warehouse above the club and we found ways to get by."

Sarah dropped the lid of the toilet and slumped on top of it. I leaned back against the door and listened intently as she spoke. Sarah never spoke about her time on the streets and we all knew better than to ask her about it.

"Usually," she continued "we only stole enough to get by, y'know? We never hurt anyone and we never let ourselves get caught. We were a family. But then one day, a new mutant came to us seeking asylum. Callisto, ever the humanitarian, allowed him to stay with us and none of us questioned her about it. As time passed, it became obvious that Callisto and the new guy were fucking and pretty soon, he was walking around and calling the shots like he owned the place and Callisto let it happen."

I waited for her to continue but it didn't look like she was going to. I could see how hard it was for her to get the words out. I moved over to her, placing my hands on her back and rubbed in between her bones, trying to soothe her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea." She replied. "Just give me a minute."

I waited patiently while she collected herself and taking another deep breath, she continued.

"But then things started to change. Callisto insisted we start carrying weapons and we no longer pick pocketed people; we robbed stores, broke into people's houses, and even stole a shit load of money from banks."

"Wow." I responded dumbly. I didn't know what to say; I knew it had been hard for her but I never expected she did anything criminal.

"Yea." She replied, wiping the tears pooling in her eyes. She'd smudged some of her makeup in the process, making her look even more broken and fragile. "And that's not the worse part. We killed people Addy."

I could feel the floor drop from under me as she gazed at me and I knew she needed me not to judge her. I silently pulled myself together, hoping she couldn't see the shock on my face.

"We killed anyone who stood in the way of what he wanted. I tried to plead with Callisto and I tried to get her to see that what we were doing was wrong but she was so wrapped up in him that she wouldn't listen to me. So I left and I went to Xavier."

"I was 15 then and he took me in, no questions asked." She said. She grabbed a piece of toilet paper and noisily blew into it. Had this been a different time, the action would have been comical. When she'd finished, she tossed the soiled paper into the small wicker basket under the sink.

"Y'know, I went back a year later, around the time you first came to the Institute, and he was gone. Callisto tried to reason with me, pleading with me to stay but I knew there was no place for me there anymore. You see, he left her when it appeared that the police were on his trail so with him gone, Callisto returned to petty theft. But what was done, was done. I couldn't forget what had happened and before tonight, that was the last time I spoke to Callisto."

I gave Sarah a moment to collect herself. When it appeared she was well enough, I turned towards her.

"That's a terrible story, Sarah," I began. "But what does that have to do with Piotr?"

"Oh. Yea." She replied standing from the toilet and adjusting her makeup through the cracked mirror above the sink. I could see her watching me through its reflection.

"The man who fucked Callisto over? His name was Mikhail Rasputin." She said, staring directly into my eyes.

"He was Piotr's brother."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

And now you know why Sarah hates Collossus.

Umm…not really much to say about this chapter. I mostly wrote this chapter because I love the idea of Morlock being a club run by Callisto and I also wanted there to be at least one part of the story where Alison performs. I wanted her performance and lyrics to be like they are in the Ultimate comics, very obscene and controversial. I wrote the lyrics as I went which says a lot about my songwriting abilities lol.

My decision to cast Lena Headey (Gorgo from 300, Cersei Lannister from Game of Thrones, and a whole lot of other great movies) as Callisto was completely based on her as Mama in the movie Dredd. She looked the part of Callisto to me.

We also get some Sarah backstory in this chapter.

The song playing during the Addison-Piotr dance is "Birth" by Thirty Seconds to Mars and I chose it, not only because I'm obsessed right now, but also because it foreshadows.


	6. 6- Hangovers and Heatwaves

**CHAPTER 6: Hangovers and Heatwaves**

Addison Santiago- Dawid Auguscik (17)

Douglas "Cypher" Ramsey- Julian Stahler (16)

Japheth "Maggot" Lefu- Adonis Bosso (17)

Sarah "Marrow" Rushman- Jena Malone (16)

Cessily "Mercury" Kincaid- Kate Mara (16)

Piotr "Colossus" Rasputin- Jed Hill (17)

Illyana "Magik" Rasputin- (young) Chloe Moretz (12)

Henry "Beast" McCoy- Steve Bacic (29)

Joshua "Elixir" Foley- Hunter Parrish (16)

Tabitha "Boom Boom" Smith- (young) Annasophia Robb (12)

_I lay in bed, my eyes still closed as I absorbed the sounds of the world around me. I could hear rain tapping on my bedroom window like Morse code, telling me secrets only I could decipher. I shifted slightly in bed as the smell of my father's specially blended Indonesian coffee hit my nose. It was incredibly expensive and was apparently made from beans that a cat shit out, which I found disgusting but he seemed to enjoy it. _

_I finally opened my eyes, the storm clouds concealing the bright early morning sun, turning the sky dark and grey. I swung my legs to the floor, my poster of Dazzler right in front of me. My bones felt weary and gravity seemed to want to force me to my knees. With a sigh, I heaved myself out of bed, my bones popping with the exertion. I made my way out the door and into the hallway. On instinct, I glanced at the door across the hall from me. It was Damek's bedroom. It hadn't changed in the years he had been gone and I knew it was my parent's way of preserving his memory. I rounded the corner and made my way down the stairs, our plush butterscotch carpet muffling my descent until I reached the bottom. _

_I'd expected to hear my parents chattering away about work or the sounds of my mother attempting to make breakfast but I was only greeted to a harsh silence that seemed to bear down on me and make my ears itch. As I walked through the living room and through the connecting dining room towards the kitchen, I instantly knew something was wrong. The air around the kitchen felt cold and stagnant and it reeked of an odorless smell that was more feeling than scent. It reeked of death._

_I slowly inched my way towards the kitchen, my mother's name forming on my lips._

_ "__Mom?"_

_But I received no answer. As I entered the kitchen, I could see my parents sitting at the breakfast table, plates stacked high with food and cups of coffee still emitting fragrant wisps of steam. I couldn't see their faces but they didn't appear to be moving. Slowly I made my way towards them, my hand outstretched. I could see it shaking as I placed them on my mother's shoulder._

_ "__Mom? Dad?" I asked as I turned my mother around._

_As her body spun, the sight that greeted me was terrifying. She had no face. The surface still contained the contours of her face but there was nothing there- no eyes, no mouth, no nose, and no identity. I stumbled back, my heart beating so hard in my chest; I thought it would rip through my skin. My mother's body tipped from the chair and fell to the floor, shattering like glass. I spun around, back towards the living room but the door was no longer there. In its place was a huge mirror but there was something odd about my reflection._

_As I turned my head left and right, the face within the mirror didn't mirror the action. With a smile and cock of its head, the figure began walking towards me, pulling itself from the mirror as if walking through cellophane. He looked just like me, down to my favorite black satin pajama bottoms but amongst the wavy tangle of hair on its head, I could make out a long, dangerous scar. It glanced at the pile of broken mother shards with a _tsk_ as it stepped towards me._

_I didn't realize until it had drawn closer that it appeared to be trying to speak._

_ "__Look at what you've done." It said, its words garbled and twisted._

_ "__I didn't mean to!" I replied, the words catching in my throat like poison._

_ "__But you did." It said. "When you chose not to live."_

_ "__What?" I responded, taken aback. I could feel the metal handle of the refrigerator digging into my back as I pressed myself against the door, trying desperately to put space between us._

_ "__You promised to live."_

* * *

With a start, I woke up and frantically looked around the room. _It was only a dream_ I thought as I tried to compose myself. I could hear Doug in his bed groaning before the sounds of him vomiting hit my ears. I splayed my fingers and looked in his direction and instantly I wished I hadn't. His pale skin had a green pallor to it and his blonde hair was limp and matted. His head was firmly planted in an empty garbage can as he heaved and retched into it.

It had been 2 weeks since our first visit to Morlock and things hadn't changed all that much. Japheth and Cessily were unofficially an item now and Piotr hadn't brought up the almost kiss we had. Since that night, he treated me just like everyone else, no flirting, no innuendo, just regular, friendly interaction. And I didn't know if it bothered me or not but it did confuse me. One minute he was dancing with me, treating me like a lover and the next minute, he won't even sit next to me at dinner. He wasn't ignoring me or being cold towards me but he also wasn't as flirtatious as he had once been. But it was probably for the best. Like most things at the Institute, our new friendship was the topic on many people's lips and the reason so many students of the female persuasion gave me dirty looks.

Sarah claimed she heard a group of girls in the bathroom talking shit about me which resulted in her having detention for a week for fighting. Since our own bathroom conference weeks ago, she had made a conscious effort not to blame Piotr for the actions of his brother but I could tell it was hard for her. I asked her if she wanted me to talk to him about it but she said not to badger him about it; that he would talk about it if he wanted to so I begrudgingly agreed.

The night before, we had went to Morlock again except this time I danced with Sarah while Piotr flirted with that slut in the white dress from before, who I found out from Sarah was named Lorelei. Sarah and I have taken to calling her "Whore-elai".

"Doug, are ok?" I asked as I pulled myself out of bed and shuffled over to his side of the room.

"…" He mumbled incoherently, his head buried deep within the plastic trashcan.

"I can't hear you." I chuckled as I rubbed his back.

Slowly he lifted his head and looked up at me. The smell emanating from the can was horrible but he was feeling bad enough without me embarrassing him so I composed my face into a mask of neutrality.

"I said, I feel awful and I'm never drinking again." He mumbled.

I continued rubbing small circles across his back as he dry heaved and moaned.

"It'll get better." I said. "But not by much. Drinking is fun when you're doing it but shitty the next day."

"Aren't you hungover?" He asked, his voice echoing in the can.

I thought for a minute, trying to gauge whether I was hungover or not. Even when I first started drinking, I never really got hangovers. Sure, my throat was dry and my body felt sluggish but I wasn't sick.

"No, I'm ok." I finally responded.

"Lucky."

Before I could reply, the sound of someone knocking on the door resounded through the room. I stood up, walking towards the door. When I opened it, Japheth stood there, a smile on his face and a brightly colored towel draped over his left shoulder. He was shirtless and was wearing a pair of swim trunks.

"_Môre_ friends!" He beamed. Lately he'd been a lot more pleasant and happy which I could only assume was because of Cessily. "Why aren't you guys ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked, completely confused.

"We all planned to go for a swim today." He chuckled. "Don't you remember? We planned it last night."

I had no clue what he was talking about but there was a strong possibility he wasn't lying. After I saw Piotr talking to Lorelei, I got carried away with the drinks so it wasn't unreasonable that I agreed to it.

"Everyone else is already at the lake waiting for us." He continued.

"Are you up for it?" I asked Doug. He'd stopped vomiting and was resting his head on his arms above the can.

"Well I don't think I have anything left in me to throw up so, ok." Doug replied, his words slurred. I felt bad for the guy but it was a lesson everyone has to learn once…or several times in their life.

"Cool." Japheth replied. "Well Cessily is waiting for me."

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute." I replied to Japheth.

"Hurry up!" He yelled as he raced out the door.

"Ok Ramsey, let's get you up." I said, trying to get Doug out of bed. "Let's hope the fresh air and some aspirin does you some good."

* * *

It was only the first Saturday of June but already we were in the middle of what felt like a massive heat wave. In truth, it was only about 92 degrees but it felt like 115. I could feel the sweat pooling at my lower back, soaking through my tank top as we walked across the backyard towards the lake. It wasn't that busy out for it to be a Saturday but I assume it was because they were all relaxing in the comfort of central air conditioning.

As we marched across the small field, Doug complaining the whole time, I was struck by how good my life was. After Damek died and my parents become emotionally distant, I felt alone and the future seemed hopeless. Me being sent to a mental institution didn't help that either. And then I came to the Institute and I had already had the plan in my head that I would keep my head down, I wasn't going to make friends, and I would get the hell out of here the moment I turned 18. But now, I couldn't imagine my life without Doug, Sarah, and Japheth. Of course Frank was included but I figured that was a given. I can't quite get rid of him. But despite his flaws, I wouldn't want to get rid of him. As if on cue, he piped in, his voce giddy and excited.

_Man, it feels great out here!_ He shouted.

"You can't even feel the temperature." I grumbled. I was trying to stay positive for Dougy Downer but the truth was I hated hot weather and the blazing sun was beginning to make me irritable and uncomfortable.

_Hey! I can too feel… _He replied impetuously until I cut my eyes in his direction.

_Ok fine, I can't feel the temperature BUT any weather that makes the ladies wanna take off their clothes is fine by me._

"He can't possibly be enjoying this weather." Doug mumbled, trying to shade himself from the immense heat beating down on us. He looked pitiful with his blonde hair matted against his sweaty forehead and the t-shirt he was wearing was completely soaked through. I could smell the light floral scent of the sun block he generously lathered onto his pale skin.

"Yes, for his own reasons." I replied.

_Hey Ad, he looks like shit._ Frank whispered in my ear.

"Hangover." I said simply. Doug mumbled something back but I chose to ignore it. We drew closer to the lake, the sounds of laughing and splashing becoming more apparent as the air drifting across the water brought with it a cool reprieve from the stifling heat. As we neared, I could see Sarah clad in a pink two piece bikini the same shade as her hair idly chatting with Cessily in a black one-piece, her metal skin glistening brightly in the sun. I could see Japheth's head bobbing in the water as he splashed with Piotr. In contrast to the rest of the yard, there was actually a large number of people in and around the lake, both teacher and student.

_Oh HELL yea!_ Frank shouted as Miranda Vreeland came slinking out of the water, her skin wet and shining. She was wearing a scant green snakeskin bikini set, the bottoms cut high on her long legs. I could hear Frank's whooping voice fade as he ran towards the spectacle.

I rolled my eyes as we drew closer. Sarah was the first to see us and she was up in a flash, squealing as she jumped into my arms.

"Took you bitches long enough!" She said. I could tell she had already had a couple of drinks.

"Sorry." I said, setting her on the ground. "Douger here was a little sicky poo."

"Shut up." He said, stripping his soaked shirt off and crossing his arms across his chest. He's always been self-conscious about his flat "underdeveloped" pecs.

"Come on!" Sarah said, grabbing Doug's arm and yanking him towards the activity. "Everyone's waiting!"

I followed obediently, chuckling at the spectacle my friends were making of themselves.

"Hey." I waved at Cessily as she stood and waved back. "So what is everyone up to?"

"Well, Sarah and I were enjoying a cocktail or two." she replied lifting up a water bottle filled with a bright red liquid, her voice light and lilting. "And the boys are…well, being boys."

"I know what you mean." I chuckled. I really like Cessily. She was a needed addition to our group as she was more quiet and sensitive, something we sorely lacked in our clique.

"Hey." A voice said behind me and instantly I felt heat like hellfire reach my face. I turned and was slightly taken aback by Piotr's appearance. He was wearing a pair of tight light blue swim trunks that hugged his muscular thighs perfectly. Rivulets of water traveled down the deep ridges of his muscles and I could feel my mouth go dry. He looked hot.

"Hi." I replied meekly, averting my eyes.

"Are you coming in for a swim?" He asked, flashing me a million watt smile as he smoothed his short black hair back.

"Uh…no." I replied.

"Awww, why not?" He asked, moving closer to me. The air felt heavy and I knew I had to sit down.

"Addy doesn't swim." Sarah replied, taking a swig from her water bottle.

"Can you not swim?" He asked me, his blue eyes curious and searching.

"No, I can." I replied quickly. "I just hate the water. I don't trust it."

"How can you not trust the water?" Cessily inquired. She asked in a manner that was humorous without being mean.

"I don't like the fact that I can't see the bottom." I responded, sitting down on the blanket Sarah had spread out on the grass. "Anything could be lurking down there. But don't let me stop you from having a good time."

"He's right." Sarah agreed. "We'll be having a good time on our own."

Doug and Japheth suddenly took off towards the water as Sarah and Cessily continued whatever conversation we'd interrupted. I became uncomfortably aware that Piotr was staring at me and when I looked up at him he was smiling at me kindly.

"Actually, there's someone I want you to meet." He said, gesturing for me to follow him. I stood up, dusting off my cutoff denim shorts as I followed him towards the dock. We stopped halfway where a girl was sitting off the side, her feet dangling into the water below. She was cute, appeared to be about the same age as Tabitha, and had long golden blonde hair, thick bangs covering her forehead.

"Illyana?" He said to the girl as she looked up at him. "This is my friend Addison."

"Hi." I said, reaching out my hand to her.

"And Addison?" Piotr continued. "This is my sister Illyana."

"Hello." She replied, her voice high. Her accent was thicker than Piotr's but it was adorable on her. She reached out and took my hand, her small and delicate and shook it lightly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked her nicely. I didn't really know how to interact with children so I found myself sounding a little fake. I just hoped neither of them noticed.

"It is nice, yes." She said. "But very hot. In Siberia, it is never this hot."

"I can imagine." I laughed. "I'm from Chicago so I'm familiar with the heat."

"I did not know that." Piotr said.

"Well Pete, there's a lot you don't know about me." I replied jokingly.

"We will have to remedy that then." Piotr said suggestively. In the game of hot and cold he's playing, today was clearly a hot day. I didn't know exactly how to reply so instead I turned towards Illyana.

"Illyana?" I said, sitting down next to her. "My friend Tabitha is about your age. Do you know her?"

"Tabitha Smith?" She asked as I nodded back at her. "I do not know her but she is in some of my classes. She didn't come to class yesterday though."

"Really?" I asked surprised. Tabitha may be a young upstart but she'd always promised to keep up with her grades. "I'll have to talk to her about that."

"It is not her fault." Illyana replied. "I heard she's in the Infirmary."

"What?!" I said, my blood running cold. I didn't talk to anyone else in her grade so this news was new to me and it scared the shit out of me. I had this irrational fear that illness meant death. Ever since Damek, the idea of anyone I love getting sick terrifies me.

"Yes." She responded calmly. "She became ill so she was taken to go have a checkup."

"I have to go." I said, suddenly standing up.

"I will go with you." Piotr said, standing up as well.

"No, you stay with your sister." I replied. I wanted to get out of there and see Tabitha as soon as possible.

"No." He responded stubbornly. "I am coming with you."

"Fine." I relented.

"Snowflake?" He said to Illyana. "I will come see you later tonight, okay?"

She nodded as she stood and gave him a hug. After they pulled apart, Piotr turned to me.

"Let's go."

* * *

As the elevator door slid closed, I walked quickly down the long metal hallway, Piotr trailing silently behind me, a figure of calm strength to match the nervous chaos rolling through my mind. I couldn't explain it but even though he hadn't spoken a word to me, his presence alone gave me a sense of security. I walked passed each identical metal door, not really knowing where I was going or if I were even on the right floor but I knew Piotr would tell me if I were wrong. The infirmary was in one of the schools many sub-basements that I'd never had the pleasure of using. The sub-basements contained things that were really only beneficial to the X-Men and potential X-Men such as The Danger Room, the Hangar, the Battle Room, and the mutant tracking device known as Cerebro. Since I was never going to be in consideration to be on an X-Men team, there wasn't ever really a need for me to be down here. Compared to the classic Harvard collegiate feel of the Institute, underground was all chrome and glass; a construct of pure fiction that looked futuristic and cold.

Finally, I reached the end of the hallway and before I could really get close to the door, the metal door whizzed open silently, giving me entry into what I assumed was the infirmary. I slowed my steps as we entered, my eyes dancing across every new thing in the room. There were machines of various functions that I had never seen before, glass cases filled with anesthetics and medicines, and several computers with case files and diagnosis playing across their glowing screens. In the center of the room was a long, metal examining table, a singular stark white sheet draped carefully across it. Overall, the room looked more like an office than an infirmary and as I turned to ask Piotr if we were in the right place, the door on the other side of the room slid open and someone emerged from it, seemingly oblivious to our presence.

It was Dr. McCoy, the schools resident physician. He was like any other doctor- smart, kind, and had a curiosity for that which ails us but unlike other doctors, Henry McCoy was covered from head to toe in blue fur. He had the face of a jungle cat but the body of an extremely muscular ape. From what gossip I had gathered from Frank and the others, he hadn't always looked like this. He used to look more or less human. The details as to how he gained fur, claws, and an animalistic streak are sketchy at best, some claiming it was a government experiment while others say it was a lab accident gone wrong. I didn't know which was true and honestly, I didn't care. We all had a story and until he chose to tell me his, it was none of my business. I did know, though, that he used to look a lot more like a big blue ape until M-Day happened which mutated him further into his current more cat-like appearance.

Today he was wearing a plain white t-shirt and khakis, both straining against the bulk of his muscular body as he moved across the office. He was barefoot, as he usually was, revealing his monkey-like feet and he was intensely studying the contents of a manila folder as if it held the secrets of the universe.

"_Ahem!_" I said, alerting him to our presence. He jumped slightly in surprise, his yellow cat-like eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh!" He said, closing the file in his paws and sliding it onto the table in front of him. "What can I help you with Mr. Santiago?"

I was quite comfortable in Mr. McCoy's presence unlike others in the school who were put off by his bestial appearance or those who felt inadequate when he spoke his ten dollar words. He was my Chemistry teacher last year and even though his lectures were sometimes hard to understand, he never balked at the idea of allowing his students to succeed using extra credit.

"I'm here to see Tabitha." I said confidently. I didn't know if he would allow me to see her since we weren't related and I wasn't a teacher but I was prepared to fight if he didn't let me see her.

"Certainly." He smiled, revealing his pointed canine teeth.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does she have?" I asked.

"She seems to have the flu." He said, turning from me. He stammered a little as he spoke and that made me suspicious. "But we're monitoring her to make sure she doesn't catch pneumonia."

"But she will be alright, Hank?" Piotr finally spoke. Mr. McCoy glanced up at him as if noticing him for the first time.

"She'll be fine, Piotr." He responded. "She just needs to take her medicine, get some rest, and eat right and she should be fine in a few days. Follow me."

I stepped slowly towards the door Mr. McCoy had first come through and it slid open quickly. On the other side, everything was white. On either side of the room, there were about 20 beds lining the wall and around each bed were pure white curtains that looked nearly sheer in the bright white fluorescents in the room. On the left of each bed was a small bedside table, each containing an identical chrome basin and water jug. With the exception of about 6 beds, they were all empty and made perfectly with stark white sheets. Josh Foley puttered happily around the room, checking on patients, his metallic gold skin shining as brightly as the sheets on the beds.

I quickly glanced around the room as we walked towards Tabitha's bed. Two of the other patients were asleep, one shifting restlessly in his bed, mind in the clutches of some terrible nightmare. One was playing her Nintendo DS, focused intensely on the game she was playing while two others chatted happily with Josh. As we neared Tabitha's bed, I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding. She was fine. Her hair wasn't in her signature pigtails and fell limply against her paler than usual skin and she had dark circles beginning to form under her eyes but overall, she looked fine. She had ear buds in her ears, the scratchy sound of her loud music drifting towards me. Her eyes were closed as she drummed her fingers silently to the music.

I tapped her foot when we finally stood by her bed. Her eyes slid open and instantly sparkled as she saw me standing there, a smile cracking her face in half. She tugged the buds from her ears, the sound of Dazzler's single "_America's Abortion_" filling the tiny space.

"Addison!" She said as she climbed over and embraced me, mush to the annoyance of Mr. McCoy who was reading her charts and checking the machines surrounding her.

"Hey kid," I smiled as I let her go. "Sorry it took so long for me to visit. I just found out you were in here."

"It's cool." She said, picking up the magazine sitting abandoned on her bedside table and began idly flipping through it.

"No, it's not." I responded. "You were here all alone. That had to be scary."

She closed the magazine and glanced up at me. "Don't go growing a pussy on me."

That made Piotr laugh.

"Shut up, you two!" I said, lightly punching Piotr in the arm.

"She has a point." Piotr agreed, rubbing his arm.

"I knew I liked this meathead." Tabitha said, cocking her thumb in Piotr's direction.

"Meathead?!" He said in mock indignation.

"Yea." She replied coolly. "Big muscles, small brain."

I laughed at him this time, causing him to pout which only heightened our laughs.

* * *

We laughed for what felt like hours until Mr. McCoy came over and told us we had to go. I could see the sad look in Tabitha's eyes as I hugged her good-bye but I promised her I would return as I left. I felt bad about leaving her there alone but I knew she had to sleep in order to get better. I felt good about the visit as I walked down the hallway towards my room, Piotr walking next to me. I'd told him I didn't need him to but he insisted he walked me back so begrudgingly, I agreed.

We'd finally reached my door and I turned to bid him goodbye.

"Well I'm probably going to go in and take a nap before dinner." I said. Golden afternoon light streamed in through the window at the end of the hall, hitting the side of Piotr's face and making his blue eyes look brighter. The sight made me shiver.

"Ok, yea. Sure." He said. "I will see you there then."

We stood there staring at each other for what felt like forever but was really only a few seconds. The way he was staring at me made me feel nervous and a little self-conscious and I was suddenly aware of how quiet the hallway was. I nervously licked my lips and I could see his eyes drift towards them. I knew what he wanted in that moment.

I stepped closer to him, drawing his eyes from my lips to my face as our bodies moved to a foot from each other. I could feel the heat pouring from his body and it made me want to be enveloped in his heat. I angled my head slightly, preparing myself for the incoming kiss and I could see his thick eyelashes flutter close as he drew closer to me. Our lips were mere inches from each other, his sweet, warm breath drifting over my parted lips but just as we made contact, he suddenly pulled back.

I opened my eyes in confusion, straightening my back. His face was beet red as he glanced away, embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered. "I should go."

I nodded and sighed as I punched the keycode into my door, the sound of his retreating footsteps muffled by the expensive antique rug lining the hallway's floors. I pushed open the door, the room warm and empty. Before I could close the door, the sound of running footfalls echoed loudly in the hallway.

"Addison, wait!" Piotr yelled loudly, bounding down the hallway.

I opened the door completely, confusion written on my face.

"Wha-?" I began and in an instant, my feet left the floor as Piotr swept me up in his huge arms. And there in the golden midday light, in a dormitory hallway at a boarding school in upstate New York, Piotr Rasputin kissed me.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

So I've decided this story will be broken up into parts since there are 2 separate storylines that happen within this story so I'm going to tentatively say that each part will be about 10 chapters each give or take.

So I did a tiny time jump, connected by the fact the it's the day after a partying night and poor Doug can't hold his liquor which is probably no surprise. From this point on, there will be a lot happening in a short amount of time so get ready cuz it's getting crazy.

I finally decide to introduce Illyana. I had to choose the right time as I felt Piotr wouldn't introduce them immediately but he also couldn't wait forever since they all live in the same place. And poor tabby cat Tabitha is sick. Will she get better? Will she get worse? Wait and see. And we've got new couple alert with Japheth and Cessily. I kind of chose her at random lol. But I do think they make a cute couple.

And he finally kissed Addison! I know that was a shitty way to just leave you hanging but there is a reason I did this. Trust me. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I really love and appreciate you guys!


End file.
